Expect The Unexpected
by FlamingNytro
Summary: There has always been a fascination regarding characters who have rarely, if ever, interacted before finally having the chance to come together- and you need not look further than here to find such tales! Because crack ships will always sail here, and you always have to Expect the Unexpected. (Smutty one-shots, Rated M)
1. Dove x Arslan

"Fucking Cardin." The frustrated words echoed off of the locker room walls around Dove as his fist collided with the metal door of one of the lockers. He knew that he was perhaps acting a _bit_ strongly, but he didn't care- he was so fucking _angry._ It was something that had began to build up over the course of the last few weeks, and it seemed like it was culminating at a breaking point now. Maybe it was something that he shouldn't have been as bothered by as he was, but he couldn't help it. For too long now he'd put up with the bullshit, and now it was making him want to break- or break something. And that bullshit was dished out courtesy of his own team leader, Cardin _fucking_ Winchester.

Cardin acting like the top dog at Beacon wasn't anything new- he'd pretty much been an asshole since his first day at the academy. But during their initiation, it wasn't something that Dove let bother him. Sure, Cardin was arrogant and self-interested since the first time they met, but there seemed to be at least some semblance of effort on his part to make friends. And the longer they talked and spent time together, Dove found out that Cardin wasn't an _entirely_ awful person. He may have bullied those around him, which Dove couldn't really say much about as he himself hadn't always been the nicest guy to others either, but Cardin did seem like a really great friend to him and his teammates. He trained with them, helping improve their skills and did have a decent personality and sense of humor- well, when he wasn't doing it at the expense of others. But whether this ended up being some sort of act on Cardin's part or not, Dove couldn't fully be sure, things didn't last like this. The longer Dove, Russel and Sky spent time with their leader, the more of a jerk he started to be towards them. Dove wasn't sure if Cardin thought they were holding him back as a hunter, if they weren't as strong as he perceived himself to be, or if he was just now showing his true colors, but it was more than enough to piss off the rest of the team. But the difference between Dove and his teammates was that whereas Russel and Sky could simply roll their eyes at their leader's belittling and insults and move on with their day, Dove allowed it to genuinely bother him. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he once considered Cardin to be one of his best friends, or perhaps Dove just took things more personally than others. Whatever it was, it infuriated Dove. He would try to brush off the insults and verbal abuse that Cardin would now often hit him with, but all it ended up doing was bottling his true feelings about the situations inside until they were now overflowing. And what made it spill over wasn't even something significant- it was just a stupid passing comment. But it struck something within Dove, and it made it impossible to ignore.

They had just been walking out of the mess hall, Dove and his teammates. Nothing more- just strolling out of the room after a nice meal. But all it took was one comment, one off hand remark on behalf of his leader that made Dove begin to see red. Cardin glanced over his shoulder at Dove and snickered before delivering the statement. "Geez Dove, you should probably lay off the cake- no wonder you've gotten slower during training."

That was it. It had no prompting, nothing was said during dinner or the cake dessert Cardin was referencing to provoke such an insulting comment, but that seemed to be Cardin's speciality. Just hit someone with a completely fucking uncalled for statement for absolutely no reason. Dove had fallen victim to one, or two, or three hundred of these from Cardin in the past, but this was the one that struck a chord within him. It enraged him to the point where he almost socked Cardin in the face right there in the hallway, but he held back- physically at least. Keeping his lips tight and his tone relatively low, Dove just met his leader's smug gaze and uttered one phrase.

"Fuck you."

With that, Dove had turned a briskly walked down an opposite hallway of where they had been heading. He didn't stop to look back at Cardin's reaction, he didn't even slow at Sky or Russel calling his name. He just walked, the rage in his eyes threatening to bubble over if he even reduced his pace. Not even being able to see clearly due to how angry he was, Dove just allowed his feet to carry him to wherever they were going, as he had no destination in mind. Eventually, after suppressing his fury for longer than he even thought possible, Dove found himself in the men's locker room, right outside the training arena. Why he ended up here, he didn't know, yet he didn't question. He just let his anger consume him- which is how he found himself in his current position.

Dove cursed as his fist crashed into the locker door once again, his mind seeming to numb in his rage. How _dare_ Cardin push him around like that! They were friends- or at least, they _had_ been. What possessed Cardin to be such a dick all the time? What on Remnant made him think that abusing everyone around him built him up in any way? Dove couldn't even begin to understand it, and that made him even more angry. He deserved better than to be treated like that, didn't he? He was a _Bronzewing_ , after all! Sure, that might not have meant much to anyone else, as it wasn't as though his family was publicly known or anything, but surely just the fact that he was a living person meant that he deserved _some_ sort of respect, right? Or at the very least, common decency! What gave Cardin the right to treat him like shit? What made him think that he could treat _anyone_ like shit?

Dove's fist slammed into the metal door again, his brain yelling furious questions at itself. _What makes Cardin think he's better than me? Better than everyone?_

Another slam.

 _Who does he think he is?_

Slam.

 _He's nothing! He's nothing but a fucking asshole! An arrogant, smug, piece of shit bully asshole!_

Slam!

 _FUCK YOU, CARDIN! FUCK YOU!_

SLAM! The last punch that Dove delivered to the locker door caused a significant amount of pain to shoot up his arm. Breathing heavily, the brunette rested his forehead against the cool metal, his eyes studying the dent he had made in it. He squeezed his eyes shut, both in an attempt to ignore the pain in his hand and to hold back the frustrated tears that stung the corners of his eyes. The _last_ thing that he wanted to cry- it just seemed like such an obvious sign of weakness to him. But the emotions burning within him were fighting back against his willpower, and despite his best efforts, Dove couldn't stop a tear from sliding down his cheek. Raising the hand that he didn't just injure up to his face, the hunter rubbed at his eyes, his forehead still pressed against the locker, and muttered a defeated "fuck".

"It's alright to be upset."

The sound of a soft voice from behind him caused Dove to whirl around, his eyes widening for a moment at who he saw standing before him. A beautiful woman stood in front of the closed locker room door, a look of what appeared to be sympathy on her face. She had brilliantly blonde hair, so platinum that it nearly appeared white. Her clothing was rather simple, consisting of black pants and shoes, save for the red sash around her waist and her top, which looked to be a short yellow robe covering a black crop top. What was most interesting about the robe was that it was missing a sleeve, leaving the woman's entire left arm and most of her chest and neck area exposed, which is how Dove could tell she was wearing a black crop top underneath. Her eyes were a mesmerizing gold color, which Dove surely would be interested in studying more extensively had he not quickly averted his gaze to hide any signs that he was beginning to cry.

"What are you doing here? This is the men's locker room!" Internally, Dove cursed himself for how harsh his tone was- he didn't even _know_ this woman, and here he was almost yelling at him.

The woman, however, seemed to take no offense to hs tone, and answered him in her own soft and warm voice. "I saw you come into here, and wished to make sure you were alright."

Dove scoffed, leaning back against the lockers, his eyes still avoiding those of the mysterious woman. "... How much did you see?"

"Well," the woman began. "I was leaving the dining hall behind you and your team, and I overheard the comment your leader made to you. I watched as you stormed down the hall and made your way here. I followed you in and watched unleash your frustrations on that locker, and now here we are."

Dove groaned at hearing what she said- the mere _idea_ that someone watched him beat up a metal door made him feel utterly stupid. Looking off to the side of the room, the hunter exhaled and scuffed his foot on the ground. "Yeah, so? Why do you care?"

"I don't particularly enjoy seeing anyone upset."

Dove snorted. "Yeah well, I don't particularly like _being_ upset, but shit happens."

There was no immediate response from the woman, but after a short pause, she stepped forward and placed a hand on Dove's cheek, guiding his head up so that she could meet her eyes. Dove nearly gasped now that he could clearly tell just how incredible her golden irises looked. They complimented her facial structure and expression, which appeared strong and powerful, but also held a certain softness to them. "But you're completely justified in being upset! What your leader said to you was uncalled for- no one should have to put up with such cruelty from a friend."

Despite her words seeming so sweet that they could be mistaken for honey, Dove let out a sigh and once again averted his gaze away to his feet. "It's whatever- I'm used to it by now…"

The woman frowned slightly, instantly making Dove regret answering the way he did- her face was filled with so much beauty that anything but a smile being upon it made Dove feel more upset. It only lasted an instant however, as one side of her mouth curled upwards as she studied him. "Would you allow me to help you feel better?"

Even with the comforting feeling that he felt upon her request, Dove couldn't help but scoff again, this time much softer than before. "I… Thanks, but I don't really think you can."

"Would you allow me an opportunity to do so?" Her persistence was what finally prompted him to look back into her eyes. The warmth of her kindness almost seemed to radiate off of her and her small smile. "I believe that I could help you feel better, if you'd give me the chance to attempt it."

Both the offer and the kindness was something foreign to Dove, but just by looking at her expression, he could tell that she was being genuine- so much so that refusing her seemed like it would be completely out of the question. So Dove nodded, finding himself too perplexed to verbally answer. Giving a small nod herself, the woman gently began to pull him into the center of the room towards one of the benches. As he stepped in front of it, the woman placed a hand on Dove's chest and lightly pushed him back, making him sit down. She then slowly began to saunter around Dove, her eyes focused on him all the while, until she was standing behind him. Unsure of what exactly was going on, Dove was about to turn his head to look at her when he felt her hands softly glide up his back and across his shoulders. Almost instantaneously, Dove's eyelids became incredibly heavy and every tense muscle in his body relaxed. The woman's hands were both caring and powerful, so much so that Dove couldn't even fully believe that what was happening was real. Her thumbs pressed in a spot at the base of his neck, and the intense pressure caused him to groan, his vision going blurry momentarily. He vaguely heard the woman chuckle as she worked on him, practically forcing the stress out of his body and mind.

"My name is Arslan, by the way."

"Arslan…" The word fell loosely out of Dove's mouth, as he was not fully able to form his thoughts coherently due to the pleasure in his back. "How come I've never seen you around before?"

"I'm only up here in Vale for the tournament. I came from Haven about a week ago."

"Oh." It was all that Dove could respond with as Arslan's seemingly magical hands moved further down to his lower back, working out all the tension with each inch. "... Do you always massage strangers who look upset?"

She chuckled softly. "No- I have a number of different meditation methods to use during different situations. Some simple, some complex, and requiring more focus. For you, however…" She pressed into the spaces beside his spine. "You seemed very tense after your sparring match with that metal door- something that a simple massage should work out."

"That… Makes sense, I guess." Again, Dove was sort of at a loss for words.

"I'm more interested in you, to be quite honest." Arslan slid her hands around Dove's waist and up towards his chest. "I'm aware that discussing problems isn't always the easiest thing to do, but I would like to hear about yours so that I may help- if you're alright with that."

Dove sighed, due to both the request and the work of her hands. "It's just… I don't know. It's complicated."

Arslan nodded, resting her forehead in the center of his back as she rubbed his chest. "Emotions usually are- especially for those who do not spend time discussing them with others."

Dove closed his eyes, rubbing his sore palm with his other hand. "I don't know… Our leader, his name's Cardin. He's an asshole to everyone… Including me."

"Why is that?"

"Who knows? He always puts us down, me and the rest of our team. Acts like he's top shit, like he's untouchable and amazing in every way. I thought we used to be friends, but I guess that doesn't count for much anymore."

Arslan moved her hands down Dove's chest hand slid them down his thighs to his knees, then back up. "That's awful. If he were _really_ your friend, he should never even think to do or say those things."

Dove nodded, running a hand up through his hair. It seemed odd that ranting to a complete stranger felt as good as it did, but continued, seeing as how Arslan didn't seem to be judging him. "You'd think so, huh? I'm not even sure if he really thinks he's being as much of a dick as he is, but I hate it nonetheless. It's probably the main reason that we suck so hard as a team. He just barks orders at us and tries to make himself look good in battle. We have no coordination, no strategies… We really have nothing anymore."

A small noise of disgust came from Arslan's mouth. "I can't stand people like that- I'd understand it completely if you hated him."

"I don't _hate_ him… I just…" Something twisted inside Dove as he paused, before shaking his head. "Never mind, it's stupid."

As soon as he said this, the hands that were working so much magic on him had disappeared. Dove's brow furrowed in confusion as he watched Arslan leave her place behind him and step to stand directly in front of him. She then slowly knelt down so that she was sitting on her heels and looking up at him. Dove's confusion morphed in slight unease and nervousness as Arslan slid her hands up his thighs once again, her golden gaze never leaving his all the while, with a somewhat serious look on her face. "The way that you feel is not stupid- not to me. It makes you human, and acknowledging it helps you to better understand it."

Dove blinked, hearing the truth and wisdom in her words. She really did _seem_ like she wished to help, after all. So, tilting his head down to look at his hands, Dove allowed himself to sigh. "I… I hate what Cardin does for us. Not just _to_ us, but _for_ us. He's our leader- he's supposed to represent all of us! What we all stand for as a team! But he's such a dick to everyone, he encourages _us_ to be dicks to everyone, and because of that, everyone hates us! I mean… I know that I haven't always been the nicest person myself, but…" Dove rubbed at his eyes, exhaling shakily. "But I don't want people to just assume that we're like him! _I'm_ not all like him, and… I feel like shit for making anyone think that I am. He treats us like garbage, and everyone assumes that we're garbage for being a part of his team. I just want them to know that I'm not like that! I'm better than that! But… I couldn't convince anyone of that. They all hate Cardin, and they hate us for just being his goons."

Dove squeezed his good hand into a fist, a fresh heat stinging at his eyes. " _I'm_ just one of his goons. I don't matter… I'm not worth anything… I'm just there to be hated. By everyone."

For a moment, the room was silent. All that Dove could hear was his own uneven breathing as he attempted to hold back his emotions. It didn't even occur to him, as he internally struggled, that Arslan's hands stopped moving along his thighs. A brief look at her face revealed a very troubled and concerned expression. There seemed to be a deeply evident look of thought going on in her mind, as she bit her bottom lip in a sort of indecision of sorts. Dove didn't really know how to take this, or, in fact, even ask the beautiful girl what she was thinking in regards to what he had just told her. After a moment of seemingly internal debate, Arslan's facial expression visibly lit up, as if the idea that just struck her was one of genius. Gazing back into Dove's eyes, she smiled a strong, sweet smile at him. "Would it be alright if I tried another meditation form with you?"

Taken aback a little at the somewhat unrelated request, Dove cocked his head to the side. "Uh… Yeah, sure."

Arslan nodded slowly, her hands running up his legs again. Dove figured whatever she had in store for him now would be similar to what she was doing before, but his confusion deepened as her hands continued past his thighs and up to his waist. Before he could think of anything else, he felt her skilled fingers undo the button on his pants, followed by his zipper. The brunette's reaction to this could have best been described as startled and nervous. "Woah, hey! Wh-What're you doing?"

Arslan's eyes seemed to sparkle as one of hands began to maneuver its way into his briefs, the corners of her lips curving upwards. "Trust me- this may be a more… _Obscure_ method of meditation, but I promise that it will succeed in making you feel better."

The incredibly soothing, nearly angelic voice of the huntress was more than enough to convince Dove that she was speaking the truth and that he could, indeed, trust her. Still at a loss for words however due to the situation he found himself in, the boy could only nod dumbly at the beautiful woman kneeling before him. Arslan grinned at this as her hand came into contact with Dove's erection. He shuddered at the feeling of her warm, soft fingers curling around his shaft. He hadn't even realized that he had become hard at all from the previous massage, let alone hard enough to put a strain on his pants. Luckily, he didn't have to spend much time with it trapped in his clothing, as Arslan pulled it free through the opening in his briefs. She slid her hand agonizingly slow up his shaft until it reached the tip, before bringing it back to the bottom with the same torturous speed. Dove was totally flabbergasted by the situation- how had this even happened? _Why_ had this even happened? He didn't have the answers to these questions, but didn't stop to think about for too long. If he had thought that her work on his _back_ was amazing, this was an _entirely_ new level of pleasure. Her hands felt far more experienced than Dove could have imagined, though that wasn't saying much- it wasn't as though he had ever been in a situation like this one to compare it to. Being associated with Cardin never really made him popular in the eyes of women, which in hindsight, didn't come as much of a surprise to him.

The very idea of Cardin began to melt away from Dove's mind as Arslan reached up to gently grasp his balls, caressing them as her other hand continued to slowly slide along his throbbing shaft. "It seems to me like this is _exactly_ what you could use right now."

"Uh…" Dove felt any and every word that was coming to mind get caught in his throat, rendering him unable to say anything remotely intelligible. Arslan seemed to understand his plight, and with a small chuckle, she shifted so that she was on her knees as opposed to on her heels.

"I must admit, you have a rather amusing expression on your face at the moment."

Dove, figuring that he should probably say something in regards to the current situation they were in, swallowed back the jumbled mess of unspoken phrases and questions. "C-Can you blame me?"

"Not at all. I just hope that this is sufficient for you."

"Fuck yeah."

The words escaped Dove's mouth before he even had time to process them, causing Arslan to giggle slightly. "Good. After everything that you've been through, I think it's safe to say you deserve it."

While hearing her say that was beyond kind of her, Dove simply couldn't agree. "I-I don't know about that. I haven't really been the… _Greatest_ person in the past, either."

"If we dwell on the past, we'd never be able to move on with our futures." Arslan's grip on his erection tightened the slightest bit as she said this, making Dove groan softly. Her brilliant eyes never left his as she lowered her head dangerously close to his crotch."Allow me to ask you something Dove- do you truly believe that you're like Cardin?"

The sudden feeling of Arslan's tongue sliding across his head caused Dove to moan suddenly, shuddering as he did so. "I… Uh, I don't…"

"You said that you're better than him, and that you were sorry if you made anyone think you were like him. Is that something that you truly mean?" Her amazingly, almost unbelievably smooth and soft tongue trailed down his shaft, stopping to swirl around the base teasingly.

"Y-Yeah, I-I mean it!" Dove was finding that his words were coming to his lips with increasing difficulty as the arousal and pleasured feelings intensified. "I mean, I know that I've been a jerk, but I'm sorry for it. I'm… Not like Cardin, and I want people to see that!"

Arslan smirked with approval, her hand picking up its pace ever so slightly in jerking him off. "And they will! I can tell that you mean it when you apologize, and others will see that too- all you must do is be yourself, rather than like Cardin."

A sudden moan broke through out of Dove at the feeling of Arslan covering his dick with her mouth. She wasted little time in taking him deep in her throat, shocking Dove with how much ease she seemed to have executing such an action. The warmth that engulfed him was now something more than he had ever experienced, and he couldn't stop his breath from becoming ragged and fast. Arslan, despite her position, seemed to smile wider at his reaction, and responded to it by bringing her head down even farther onto his erection until it hit the back of her throat. She held herself there for a moment before pulling back off of him to take a breath. All the while, Dove was seriously contemplating if he had died and gone to heaven. "Sh-Shit! Damn, I…"

Arslan studied him as a guilty look seemed to glisten in his eyes. "Dove?"

He sighed, once again avoiding her gaze. Despite wanting to enjoy himself, _so_ badly in fact, Dove couldn't. It felt wrong to avoid telling her what was on his mind, especially given their situation. "I don't know if… I can't be myself, Arslan. Everyone hates me, and they don't even know me, not the _real_ me- not that I can blame them for it. How will they give me a chance if they just see me like Cardin?"

Arslan slowly began trailing kisses down from his tip to his balls. "You must make them see! Show them who you really are- who you _want_ to be." She moved back to his tip and took him in her mouth again, this time bobbing her head up and down a little faster, applying more pressure with her lips all the while. Dove's eyes rolled back as he groaned, his left hand moving to rest on the back of her head. He could feel her smile at the encouraging action, and his fingers began to entwine in her hair as she continued to work her mouth on him. Dove could feel himself building up towards climax, his heartbeat gaining speed every time Arslan sucked, licked, and caressed him. He couldn't help but tug on her hair a little as his muscles tensed, which earned himself a small moan from the huntress. From what he could tell, Arslan's eyes mirrored his own, reflecting the arousal that he surely had present in his. The same thought was running through Dove's mind on repeat- _Is this really happening?_ There was no doubt that it was indeed happening, however, when Arslan removed her mouth from his dick and grinned lustfully.

"Lie down."

That definitely wasn't something that Dove needed to be told twice. Shifting to the side in order to lay on the bench, Dove watched in stunned amazement and disbelief as Arslan stood from her position on the floor and reached up to her waist band before slowly pushing down the black pants and panties she wore to the floor. Then, after giving him a small wink, Arslan straddled Dove, one of her hands grabbing his shaft in the process.

Dove inhaled sharply at this, a dumbfounded look no doubt plastered on his face by this point. "S-So, what's this then? A-Another massage technique?"

Arslan's grin widened slightly, her eyes sparking with the tiniest amount of mischief. "Something like that." As she spoke, her hand guided the Dove's dick to her entrance, and she wasted no time lowering herself onto him. Dove, once again, took in a sharp breath and moaned, the feeling of her getting farther down on his length consuming every section of his brain. Arslan felt, or at least, it seemed to Dove like she felt, the same as he did, as she let out a ragged sigh and looked towards the ceiling. Once she got used to the feeling of him being inside of her, the beautiful young woman began to roll her hips slightly, resting her hands on his chest in the process. Dove's eyes squeezed shut as the incredible sensations consumed him, but only for an instant, as he did _not_ want to miss out on anything that was unfolding before him. Arslan's hands grasped the shirt's fabric over Dove's chest as she rode him, her speed increasing ever so slightly as time went on. What had the hunter absolutely captivated more than anything else in the situation was Arslan's expression. She was gently biting her bottom lip in what Dove perceived as an incredibly sexy manner, and she sported a small blush on her cheeks, something that seemed a little uncharacteristic of her strong demeanor. Her brilliant golden eyes seemed to shine a hundred times brighter than they already did, something that made Dove's heart skip several beats. This woman was unbelievably beautiful- which made the idea of her riding his dick seem that much more impossible to Dove. Yet, here they were, her hips grinding downward as he could feel himself hitting all of the best spots within her.

Arslan leaned down suddenly, her face mere inches from Dove's. He could feel her wetness running down his shaft and thighs as she gazed into his eyes with a peculiar intensity. "You… Are not a bad person."

"... Wha?" It was the most intelligent thing that Dove could force out of his mouth, given the circumstances.

Arslan attempted to stifle a groan as Dove's hips began to move to meet her movements. "Fuck… I said, you are not a bad person. People will see that… If you show them." One of her hands slid up Dove's chest to rest on his cheek. "Will you show them?"

The words resonated within his mind, and in that moment, Dove knew that she couldn't be lying to him. She was right- he could show others that he wasn't like Cardin. He was _better_ than Cardin. "Y-Yes."

As he said this, Arslan picked up her speed, riding him with an intensity and speed that Dove had not yet experienced. "You are… A good person, Dove… You are your _own_ person… You are not Cardin… You are not bad… You are _you._ And you are good."

Dove moaned as he felt himself building once again, the combination of the physical sensations and her sweet words causing a truly pleasant feeling within him that left him feeling something he had not felt in awhile- like he was worth something. "I'm… I'm not like Cardin. I'm _better!_ I'm… Shit…"

Arslan cocked her head, her thumb brushing across his face as if to encourage him to finish his statement. "What are you, Dove?"

His hands gripped her ass as he thrusted upwards into her as he began to climax. "I'm Dove _fucking_ Bronzewing!"

Giggling as he fired off inside of her, Arslan smiled widely and sighed with content, her hips slowing to a halt as he rode out his orgasm. She waited for him to catch his breath before running the back of her hand down his flushed cheek. "Yes- you are Dove Bronzewing. You are your own man. Show people that, and they will never label you as bad again." Before he could respond, Arslan closed the distance between them, pressing her lips gently against his. Dove was too worn out and surprised to reciprocate the kiss, but Arslan had pulled back only seconds later.

"You are worth so much more than to just be a background character for someone else's story. Never forget that."

With that, the huntress got off of Dove and pulled on her pants. Dove laid on the bench, utterly speechless, as Arslan began making her way to the locker room door. As she grasped the handle, Dove extended an arm towards where she stood. "Wait!"

Arslan turned her head, a curious look on her face. Dove sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um… Listen, I… I just wanted to say…"

"You're welcome, Dove." The image of Arslan's brilliant smile and depthless golden irises would forever be burned into Dove's mind as she opened the door and exited the room, leaving Dove to himself.

Slowly, Dove stood and did up his pants, his thoughts never leaving what Arslan said to him. Such sweet words that held so much weight for him. He could tell by her eyes that she had meant everything she had told him- and he believed her. He trusted her, he knew that he could. He _was_ his own man, he _was_ a good person,and he _would_ show people that he was not Cardin. He was good. He was not a background character. He was Dove Bronzewing.

Dove walked over to and leaned against the locker that he dented earlier that evening and crossed his arms over his chest. He felt a fresh sting of tears at the corner of his eyes, but this time, he didn't view them as a weakness. And this time, the corners of his mouth turned upwards into a smile.

 _Hit me with your worst, Cardin. Because no matter what, I'm Dove Bronzewing. And I am WORTH something._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _ **So for anyone who has previously read this fic wondering why this is now the first chapter, I have decided to swap it out for the Jaune/Neon chapter, which will be replacing this one as the third chapter. The reason being that after rereading multiple times, I realized that this is my favorite and, in my opinion, best chapter of this collection of stories I have written so far, and feel that this is a much stronger opening for the story than the Jaune/Neon one. Not everyone may agree with that, but that is the way I'm going to be doing it. This should have been the first chapter I posted in the first place, in my opinion.**_

 _ **Also, this fic will not get updated regularly. As much as I wish that I could do so, I suffer from terrible writer's block and the things I have going on in my life often prevent me from finding new inspiration and time to make new chapters. Aside from that, I also want to try and start working on new projects here in the (hopefully) near future, so this fic will basically be added to whenever I have something new to put onto it.**_

 _ **I'm going to add all my future pairing ideas for this fic on my profile, and if anyone likes one of them, feel free to comment saying which one you'd like to see. Or suggest your own- if I like the suggestion I'll add it to the list.**_

 _ **As always, thank you for reading, reviewing and requesting. Love you all!**_ __

 _ **-FlamingNytro**_


	2. Sun x Weiss

"Dust, I hate you so much." Ruby groaned at Weiss' tone as the pencil hit her forehead, which was closely followed by Blake sighing and Yang rolling her eyes. All that Ruby wanted was for team RWBY and SSSN to do some team bonding over a little studying, but a certain heiress was making that very difficult. Granted, the fact that a certain blonde faunus kept egging on her anger wasn't helping either, but being the daughter of a very professional businessman, Ruby thought that Weiss might be able to take a little teasing. Unfortunately, that didn't look to be the case.

"Weiss, can we just keep things civil here? This is supposed to be team _bonding,_ after all." Yang reminded her, resting the side of her head on her knuckles.

"Oh, believe me, I would _love_ for things to be going smoothly, if _someone_ didn't act like such an idiot every second of every day!" Chilly blue eyes gazed an angry hole into the hunter sitting across the table, who simply grinned in response.

"Come on Ice Queen, I'm just having fun." Sun leaned forward, placing his hand on one of hers. "Just let the Sun warm you up a little."

Weiss ripped her hand away from his, a disgusted expression on her face, as Blake smirked a little. "That was a magnificently terrible line."

"Yeah, but the point still stands- Weiss has gotta lighten up." Sun leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms while Weiss flipped angrily through the pages of her textbook.

"I do _not_ need to lighten up- _you_ need to shut up!"

A growl from Sage at the other end of the table caught everyone's attention. "For Dust sakes, you're _both_ annoying! We are supposed to be getting along, not constantly bicker and generally be obnoxious."

"Ouch," Sun replied after a short pause. "Didn't know you were on _her_ side over mine."

"There _aren't_ any sides Sun," Sage continued, running a hand through his hair. "But we all know that Weiss has a temper-"

"I do _not-_ "

Sage, not looking away from Sun, held up a hand to silence the heiress. "And you're not helping anything by exploiting it. So let's just act as one team of friends here, instead of two teams of enemies, alright?"

"Yeah man," Neptune added, nudging Sun's shoulder. "Besides, we _really_ do need help studying for this test."

Ruby nodded at Neptune. "So do we, which is why I suggested this in the first place! Well, besides the team bonding." She smile sheepishly.

"And if we all work together, it'll be much more productive than doing it alone." Blake added.

"Yeah, we're all friends here! Let's act like it!" Yang followed with as she twirled a pencil in between her fingers.

"Ugh, _fine!_ You don't have to all keep going on about it!" Weiss grumbled, slumping back in her seat.

Sun felt the eyes of both team on him and sighed. "... Yeah, okay."

Ruby grinned widely at him. "Yay! Now team RWBYSSSN, let's _study!_ " And study they did. For almost ten minutes, both teams sat quietly and reviewed the numerous sheets and books that they needed for their test the next day, asking each other for assistance whenever someone needed it. Things were once again going well- they usually did between the two teams when there wasn't arguing- but that only lasted until Sun put his feet up on the table. Ruby frowned when she noted to herself that his shoes were now directly in front of Weiss, and silently prayed that her partner wouldn't explode in rage at his action. Fortunately, other than giving him an irritated glance, Weiss allowed herself to remain calm and focused back on her book. Ruby almost let out a breath of relief, and would have done so had Sun not flicked one of his feet in her direction. Weiss blinked as he did so and shot her gaze back up to his, a furious look on her face. Sun, as usual, pretended not to notice, and instead tapped Scarlet on the shoulder to ask a question about the Great War. Weiss scowled, but moved her attention away from him. Ruby had a bad feeling in her stomach that perhaps the two of them weren't _totally_ acting like how their teams wanted them to, and hoped that she'd be proven wrong. She didn't like watching her team or friends fight each other, and desperately pleaded for Weiss to stay rational.

Unfortunately, she didn't get her wish. As Sun flicked his foot at Weiss again, a piece of gravel from his shoe flew free from its place on his sole and hit the heiress square in the nose. That was all it took for Weiss to absolutely lose it. Jumping up from her chair and causing it to fall backwards with a bang that startled everyone around, she shot forward to throttle Sun where he sat. Or at least, she _tried_ to, and probably would've accomplished her goal, had Blake and Yang not been quick enough to grab her in place. The young huntress fought against them in her restrained position, shooting daggers from her eyes at team SSSN's faunus.

"That's it! I'm going to _kill_ him!"

Sun lifted himself off his chair and started to back away. "Holy shit, you're actually _insane!_ I didn't do anything!"

Sage rolled his eyes, taking his leader by the arm and hauling him away from the table. "Yes, you did- and don't even _try_ arguing with me."

Yang and Blake followed the tall boy, towing Weiss along with them. Her eyes glowing faintly with red frustration, Yang shoved the heiress towards Sun with little caution. "I think that you two need to go for a walk and talk things out before _I_ kill _both_ of you!"

"I think that sounds good."

Sun groaned, throwing his head back. "Sage, c'mon…"

Weiss' reaction was almost identical to his as she glared at her teammates. "You _cannot_ expect me to go anywhere with him!"

"Yes, we do! And you're going _now!"_ Yang shouted, earning a shush from the librarian and a nervous step back from Weiss.

"And don't bother coming back until you two can act like adults with each other!" Sage followed, folding his arms as if to add extra emphasis.

With both of their friends meaning business, Sun and Weiss glanced into each other's eyes momentarily before each uttering a defeated "fine." Turning away from the tables, the two teens began to make their way out of the library, Sun with his hands in his pockets and Weiss with her nose pointed to the sky.

Ruby sighed as the two exited and dropped her head onto the textbook on the table. "I just wanted everyone to be friends…"

"They are friends, Ruby," Blake reassured, placing a comforting hand on the small huntress' shoulder. "They're just both acting like kids."

"Yeah, after they talk it out, I'm sure everything will be fine." Scarlet added, shooting a smile in Ruby's direction.

"They better work things out," Yang muttered, looking over at Sage as they sat back down. "Mommy and daddy aren't too happy right now."

Sage rolled his eyes, picking up a worksheet. "Don't call me daddy."

Despite their reassurance, Ruby still found herself glancing at the library door. "I hope you guys are right…"

"Don't worry, Ruby." Blake said, opening her scroll. "Weiss may have sounded harsh, but she definitely doesn't hate Sun."

 **(RWBY)**

"I really hate you." Weiss muttered as Sun closed the door to the supply closet.

"No, you don't."

His smug reply made Weiss want to punch him. "Your plan was stupid- I acted _totally_ irrational back there!"

"Hey, it worked, didn't it? We got out of studying. And now..." He followed his response by forcefully pressing the heiress against the wall adjacent to the closet door. "I can give you want you want."

Weiss let out a small gasp despite herself, and thanked Dust that it was dark around them so that Sun couldn't see her face heat up. "I think you mean what _you_ want."

"Pretty sure that they're both the same thing. Now, you wanted me to shut up earlier?" Weiss shivered slightly at the feeling of his breath against her lips, and practically felt him smirk. "Now's your time to make me."

She may have rolled her eyes, but Weiss grabbed the back of Sun's head and all but slammed her lips against his. This had been going on between them for a few weeks now- they'd sneak away from their friends or slip out of an activity whenever the feeling of desire would arise, and would end up in a closet or empty classroom or behind a tree with the intention of satisfying their cravings. Of course, their friends simply _couldn't_ find out about them, which is why they would act like they couldn't stand each other. To an extent, Weiss really couldn't stand Sun- he was so arrogant and smug about everything! Though, she was self-aware enough to realize that she was, at times, the same way- which may have been why the two of them started to engage in their _activities._ It started with little discussion on either of their parts; one day, it just kind of happened. And though she never told him, Weiss _really_ enjoyed how rough it had been. Getting to just exert all of their frustrations and emotions out in a physical manner was somewhat therapeutic she found, which is why she, and Sun for that matter, didn't _totally_ mind it. It was all about the sex, however- extremely little was discussed between the two in regards to emotional feelings. And it _definitely_ showed.

Whatever passion may have been present in the kiss was instantly lost in the ferocity of their desire. Sun's hands took a hold of Weiss' hips and pushed them further against the wall, only to be met with resistance as she ground them up against his. Her teeth swiftly caught his bottom lip and pulled, causing a slight ache to ring itself through Sun's head. He stuck out his tongue in an attempt to run it over her lips, but Weiss moved her head to the side and tugged at his hair. Sun allowed himself to pull back and meet her challenging gaze. "Is that all you got? Kinda expected more of a fight, to be honest."

"Oh, you _know_ I have more."

Her words were cold, but they sent a wave of fire up Sun's spine. Oh, how _badly_ he wanted to see what she would do if he continued pushing her buttons. "Then why don't you stop acting like such a stuck up bitch and show me?"

Sun wasn't wrong in assuming that his statement would make her angry. Without a moment's hesitation, Weiss had shoved him back against the closet door and slammed her lips against his again. Their teeth clashed, sending a small amount of pain down his jaw, but Sun was the furthest he could possibly be from caring. Their kiss only lasted a brief instant however, as Weiss lowered her head down to Sun's neck and really beginning her lustful assault. Finding a good spot on the side of his neck, the heiress wasted little time in sinking her teeth into and sucking at his slightly tanned skin. There was no consideration about pain in her actions, the biting nearly enough to draw blood, but again, Sun didn't care. Though he would never admit it to her, he _loved_ her ferocity, which was just as strong as it was on the battlefield. He found himself desperately trying to suppress any sort of pleasured noises that clearly wanted to be released, as he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing how badly she was affecting him. That was, after all, a large part of the fun- keeping stoic or quiet enough to escalate things until they physically couldn't hold back anything anymore. This, however, became extremely difficult for the faunus as Weiss threw a curveball at him by sliding one of her hands up his groin while the other dug its nails into his side. This, combined with the marking that was now making its way down his throat and chest, was giving Sun more than he thought he'd be receiving at such a quick pace. He let out a small breath, the combined sensations proving more powerful than he expected, and earned himself a look of playful cruelty and disappointment from Weiss.

"Aw, what's wrong? Can't handle even a _fraction_ of what I have to offer?"

Her aggressively teasing tone caused excitement to shoot through Sun's body, his hardening shaft twitching through his jeans against her palm. "I can handle anything you throw at me." He reached up and tugged her ponytail and roughly grabbed one of her breasts through her dress, earning himself a surprised moan in the process. " _You're_ the one who can't handle even a little bit of foreplay."

Sun did pride himself on how much his teasing and cockiness could frustrate her, but the look of challenge and defiance in Weiss' eyes had reached a level that he had never before seen. "Oh- is that _so?_ " Without waiting for a response from the faunus, Weiss pushed him back against the door again before reaching down to undo his belt. Pulling it through the loops, she dropped the white leather to the ground with her own jacket quickly following suit. She then undid the button and zipper on his jeans, but stopped just as she curled her fingers around his waistband. Her gaze met his once more, a malicious look visible even in the dark of the closet. She almost seemed to study Sun's face for a moment before leaning in and running her tongue across his stomach, tugging his jeans down only enough to expose his hips which the heiress began to nibble on, her irises fixated on his all the while. Despite how badly he wanted to keep quiet, Sun couldn't muscle back the small whine that escaped his lips. He cursed himself for it as Weiss' face lit up at the mere prospect of sensing victory. "I guess someone isn't as tough as they thought."

"Shut up- I'm just in kind of an uncomfortable spot, if you hadn't noticed."

"Oh, believe me- I _have_." As if to prove her point, Weiss pawed at his groin a little more. "Looks to me like you'd _really_ love nothing more than to bury this thing inside me." Sun's pulse skipped at her words. "Want to make me scream your name, baby?"

He growled softly at her teasing words. "Fuck you."

The heiress rolled her eyes. "You're too easy- it's weak, really." She pulled his jeans and boxers down just enough to set his erection free, to which he let out a small relieved sigh at the feeling of freedom. Running a hand up his shaft to his head, Weiss opened her mouth and traced along the tip with her tongue.

Sun shivered at the feeling, and desperately wished that she would do more. But then again, he wanted to push her buttons- and push them he would. She wanted to call him weak? Her mistake. Without any warning, Sun grabbed the back of her head and forced himself as deep as he could inside her mouth. He almost laughed at how large her eyes grew at the sudden action and the way she gagged as he hit the back of her throat. The sudden warmth and wetness of Weiss' mouth was too much too suddenly for Sun to hold back any sort of noise, and he uttered out a small "fuck". He held himself there for around three seconds before letting go of Weiss' head, allowing her off of his dick.

The heiress removed her mouth from him and coughed, regaining her breath and then, faster than Sun had ever seen her move before that point, she stood and slapped Sun across the face. It wasn't overly hard, but it was enough to clearly display her irritation with him. "You made me choke, you fucking asshole!"

Her voice sounded to be one of absolute fury, but Sun could see something in her face that betrayed that- amusement and excitement, which almost certainly mirrored his own. He raised an eyebrow, shrugging as he met her with a challenging expressing. "Yeah, so? I can make you do more than that."

"Ugh, you're _so_ obnoxious!"

"And yet, you want me." Sun added emphasis to his words by reaching out and sliding his hand up her skirt. The sudden action caused Weiss to moan, the feeling of his fingers brushing against her wet panties. Sun smirked at both the feeling and the noise. "See? You can't hide how much of a _slut_ you are for me."

Expecting the comment to launch her into further irritation, Sun was slightly confused to see Weiss' face tell a different story. An aroused expression, laced with even more excitement than previously, met him, the heiress' eyes burning with something that Sun had never seen her direct towards him. He couldn't quote place it, but it almost seemed like… Passion? It _couldn't_ be though, right? After all, this _was_ all just about the sex- rough, therapeutic, mostly emotionless sex. So why was the look in Weiss' eyes causing Sun to feel something deeper than lust?

Weiss bit her bottom lip as she gazed into his eyes, her breathing somewhat uneven. She didn't understand it- this was _Sun_! Nothing but her means to an end! His slut comment should have sexually infuriated her, but what she was feeling… Definitely wasn't fury. It wasn't even really annoyance anymore. It was a mixture of the ever present arousal and… Something else? Whatever it was, it wasn't really a _bad_ feeling. Just… Odd. Like something that she shouldn't be feeling towards him, but had no control over. But whatever it was, it was being overpowered by her desire for what he could be giving her, one that she simply couldn't ignore. "So do something about it."

Somewhere in his mind, Sun thought that he should capitalize on this moment of supposed weakness on Weiss' part- continue to tease and torture her until she was begging him to give her what they both wanted. And any other time before now, he would have- but this time, it felt different. Meeting the intense look she was giving him with his own of curiosity, Sun felt as though he couldn't justify doing that. He could see what she wanted, and he knew he felt the same way. More suddenly than he could have ever thought possible, he no longer had any desire to play games with her- and though he couldn't fully rationalize it, he just desired _her._

Without any further words, Sun took Weiss by the waist and flipped their positions so that she was trapped between the closet door and his body. She gasped softly at the force he displayed as he lifted her skirt and hooked his thumbs into the sides of her panties, sliding them down her legs with zero hesitation. He then pushed his jeans and boxers down as far as he could before grabbing her left leg and lifting it up far enough to let her foot rest on his shoulder. If there was one thing that he was definitely thankful for was how flexible Weiss was. Leaning into her, Sun moved his hand to her ass while the other grabbed his erection and brushed it against her clit. Sensations that she never got tired of pulsed through Weiss as she grabbed the sides of shirt. It was rare that the heiress ever truly anticipated something, but she found herself not being able to wait for Sun to give her what she wanted. Luckily, he didn't make her wait long, as he wasted little time in pushing himself inside of her.

As he entered her, Sun suddenly felt as though some missing piece of himself had returned, revitalizing him more than he could comprehend. Never before had he really felt this strongly anytime he and Weiss fucked, but he didn't question it- it felt _way_ too good to question. Sun groaned as he pulled back slightly, only to thrust back into her, sending waves of pleasure through his pelvis. Weiss once again gasped, throwing her head back against the door as she did, absentmindedly moving her hips to meet Sun's thrusts with her own. The faunus squeezed Weiss' ass roughly as he found his lips becoming magnetized to her neck, his tongue sliding across her sweet, pale skin. It made Weiss whine, which in turn made Sun become more intense. He found a particular sweet spot in the dip of her collarbone and focused his attention there while picking up his thrusting speed. Weiss was no longer as concerned with trying to keep quiet as she had originally been, even though she knew that she probably should, being in a public supply closet and all. But the feelings that were making their way through her pelvis to her core were making it an impossibility, and she only wanted them to increase in intensity. Jumping up a little, the heiress wrapped her legs fully around Sun's waist, lowering herself as far as she could onto his dick, causing her to shudder at the deeper penetration. Sun squeezed his eyes closed and exhaled hard, pressing her as far back against the door as could. Resting his face in the crook of her neck, the faunus thrusted up into her over and over, the feelings increasing immensely- something that he was _definitely_ a fan of.

Weiss slid her hands through Sun's slightly curly hair as he bit her neck again, making her inhale sharply. "Ah… Sun… Fuck me…"

Sun smiled against her skin at the words. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Weiss pulled at his golden locks roughly in response. "Smart ass."

"Do you really care at this point?"

A particularly loud sound escaped Weiss' throat as Sun hit a sweet spot inside of her. "... Not entirely."

"Didn't think so." Sun would have chuckled had his own pleasured noise didn't push it's way out of his mouth as he felt her began to tighten around him. With both of his hands grabbing her ass, Sun picked up his pace, fucking Weiss as hard as he could. She was practically bouncing on his dick at this point, causing all sorts of good feelings to swim through his brain. Through his aroused haze, Sun decided to take it up a notch, sliding his tail up in between their bodies and pressing it against Weiss' clit.

The heiress did little to hide how pleased she was with his actions, all but banging her head against the wood behind her as the sensations within her began to build up quicker than ever before. "Oh shit! Dammit, keep doing that!"

"Please?" Sun found himself grinning wider as Weiss sighed through her moaning.

"Yes fucking _please_ , jackass! Just don't stop!" Chuckling, Sun kept flicking and rubbing his tail against her clit as he thrusted, her wetness now practically dripping down his shaft.

Weiss gasped, her vision beginning to go fuzzy. She found herself unable to hold it back any longer, and she dug her nails into her scalp at the realization. "Dust… I'm going to cum… Please don't stop!"

Sun didn't have any plans on stopping- for one thing, he was incredibly close to release as well, and for another, Weiss' tone when she was about to cum was something he found to be a _huge_ turn on. " I'm… Gonna cum too..." Detaching his teeth from their spot on her neck, Sun pushed himself to get as deep inside of her as he could. The tightness and slickness of her inner walls were now too much for him, and he found himself not able to hold back any longer. Shoving himself upwards once more, Sun groaned as he felt himself begin to spill inside of her.

The feeling of Sun filling her pushed Weiss over the edge, and with a relatively primitive moan, she too felt herself begin to release. Her heart pounded and legs shook around Sun's waist as the intense pleasure shot through every muscle in her body. The pulsing sensations lasted for what seemed like forever, making her mind go blurrier with every wave. Her fingers were quivering slightly as they entwined themselves in his hair, and her breath became heavier than she expected, as if all air was forced out of her lungs. It somewhat amazed Weiss- never before that point had Sun made her feel _that_ incredible. Not that she was about to complain, however.

The two teens remained in their position for minutes on end, desperately trying to regain their breath and functionality of their brains. As Sun eventually lifted his head off of Weiss' shoulder and away from her now heavily marked up neck, his eyes met hers. What he saw in them was a mixture of ecstasy, relief and something else that Sun could only describe as… Bliss. Whatever it truly was or may have been, it sparked something inside of Sun's chest. He suddenly saw just how beautiful the young woman was, how powerful and sexy every square inch of her expression was. It was something that he had always known was present, but had never really _seen_ it before now, even after all the times they had sex. And without any sort of reasoning or possible way of explaining why, it caused him a sort of strange feeling in his stomach that he didn't fully recognize. And again, without any way of knowing why, and without waiting for her to say anything first, Sun found himself being drawn to her lips. As he pressed his pair against her own, it felt… Different than before. They had kissed during their previous escapades, many times in fact, but this seemed like… Sun didn't really know. So much _more_ than before. Like, almost _deeper._ It felt much more intense, in his mind, than anytime previous, and without understanding it, Sun didn't want to stop. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip, and though she didn't initially react, Weiss slightly parted her lips to meet it with her own tongue. A warm, sort of numb feeling started to push it's way to the forefront of the faunus' mind, one that felt _way_ too good to ignore. He couldn't quite tell how long the kiss lasted for, but what Sun _could_ tell was that he found himself not wanting it to end- and not understanding why.

As he pulled back, Sun looked back at the face of the heiress. Her expression was now one of a deep confusion, one that surely matched his own regarding his kiss, but it was also laced with an incredibly soft look of something else entirely. It wasn't one that Sun had ever seen from Weiss, but knew that he found it to be rather… Powerful? Before he could ponder this further, Weiss exhaled deeply, her gaze never breaking from his.

"Well… I suppose that wasn't _terrible._ "

Sun laughed a little at the statement. "Since you were making enough noise for the whole building to hear you, I would say that's a bit of an understatement."

Weiss shook her head. "Irritating to the end, I see."

Sun simply shrugged in response. "Eh- it's part of my charm."

"Oh, without question." Her tone was sarcastic, though Weiss had a hint of an amused smile on her face. Sun grinned a little wider at the response as a short pause fell over them before Weiss stretched out her neck. "We should probably head back now before they come looking for us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right- you know, for _once._ " Weiss rolled her eyes, this time more playfully than previous times, at his remark, and shuddered slightly as he slid himself out of her. She let go of his waist and dropped to her feet, though somewhat shakily. Sun smirked and tossed her jacket to her while he fixed his pants. After a moment, the two were clothed and about to head out of the closet, with Weiss reaching out to grab the door handle as Sun fixed the collar on his shirt. "Remember to keep pretending like you hate me when we get back."

"Oh, you know that I don't have to _pretend_ to do that." Her tone had returned to its trademark bitchy self, but the look on Weiss' face told a somewhat different story. One that said that _perhaps_ she didn't hate him as much as she was going to let on to their friends.

With a smirk, Sun slid his hands into pockets and stepped up to her as she opened the door. "Sure thing, Ice Queen."

 **(RWBY)**

"Hey, look who's back!" Both team RWBY and SSSN glanced up from their textbooks at Scarlet's voice to see Sun and Weiss returning to the tables. With a nod from both of them, Sun and Weiss returned to their respective seats.

Sage folded his arms as he studied the two. "So, I trust that you two worked something out?"

Sun nodded, leaning back in his chair. "Yeah man… It's all good now."

Weiss nodded, her attention now back on one of worksheets. "I suppose that I can tolerate this moron for the sake of our teams. And our studying."

"YAY!" Ruby's cheer of happiness echoed around the library, earning her a shush from the librarian. "Now we can all be best friends!"

"Yeah, I'm glad you two could come to some sort of agreement." Sage nodded as he spoke, a look of slight victory on his face.

"I agree- things can be much more productive now," Blake remarked, handing Weiss a study guide.

"And mommy and daddy can keep the family happy again!" Yang added, nudging Sage who merely rolled his eyes.

Nodding in agreement, Ruby threw her arms in the air. "Alright team RWBYSSSN, let's study! Again!" And study they did.

Sun blinked and looked up from his notes when Neptune poked him the side arm with a pen. Leaning in close to his ear, the bluenette motioned towards Weiss. "Hey man, so are things actually good between you two now?"

Sun moved his gaze over to the heiress and nodded. "Yeah… Things are good." As he spoke, his thoughts were filled with the memories of earlier- the playful banter and game of their foreplay, the way Weiss felt around him, the sensation of having sex with her in a supply closet… But above all else, there was that feeling that Sun didn't quite understand. The one he felt when he, somewhat uncharacteristically, kissed her after they fucked. It was something deeper than lust, deeper than anything he had felt towards her before. And while he didn't understand it, it wasn't as though he didn't _like_ it- despite how it seemed to increase his heart rate and breathing, it gave him a warm sort of feeling that just felt…Right. And as Sun watched Weiss adjust her jacket collar to better hide the hickeys he left on her neck, just as he had done with his own shirt, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of not just what they had done, but at the thought of her in her entirety. He didn't understand what he was feeling towards her, but it felt like something more than just a desire for rough sex. And, honestly, he didn't really mind it.

"Things are _really_ good."

* * *

 _ **Note:** **As always, thank you for reading, reviewing and requesting. Love you all!**_

 _ **\- FlamingNytro**_


	3. Jaune x Neon

_Holy shit._

It was the one phrase that rushed through Jaune's mind as he watched what was currently unfolding in front of him. If someone were to have told him days ago that this was how the start of his weekend was going to go, he would have straight out laughed in their face. Anyone would have- the mere idea of it seemed like such an impossible scenario, especially for someone like Jaune Arc. And yet, here he was, with no ability to doubt the situation he now found himself in. Not that he'd want to doubt it- the blonde hunter was _definitely_ a fan of where he was.

And where he was happened to be team FNKI's dorm room. On one of the beds. With Neon Katt stripping in front of him.

Now, landing himself in such a situation was never something that Jaune could have even dreamed of actually happening. And it wasn't as though he set out to make such an seemingly impossible dream happen, either. What had really happened to begin all of this was simple clumsiness- more accurately, Jaune's clumsiness. Nearly the entirety of Beacon Academy had been present for a party downstairs in ballroom. It wasn't an overly large party, nor for anything in particular, but someone had obviously thought that it would be a great idea to throw. And they weren't wrong- the night had proved itself to be full of excitement and fun. Even though large gatherings weren't exactly his fortè, Jaune found himself laughing and dancing with the rest of his friends and team, allowing his insecurities and problems to be drowned in the upbeat music. After what must have been an hour or so, Jaune broke away from his group to grab some punch, or whatever they had as a substitute for a drink. Upon approaching the table however, the blonde boy felt himself bump into someone after trying to squeeze past a few couples on the edge of the table. He must have been moving faster than he thought, as the impact caused the person to fall against the table pretty hard. Almost immediately, Jaune had spun around and offered a hand to whoever he had just plowed into, only to feel his heart skip a beat as he saw just who he knocked over. He had never met her before that moment, but the bright orange hair and vibrant tank top and tattoos on her arm told him exactly who she was. The only place that he had ever seen Neon Katt was during her and Flynt's fight with Yang and Weiss, but both her appearance and beauty were pretty unique, so he could easily tell who he'd run into.

Just before Jaune could let a thousand apologies stream from his mouth, the upbeat faunus giggled and pushed herself back up to her feet. For someone who had just been sent crashing to the ground seconds before, Neon definitely didn't seem too upset with team JNPR's leader. Instead of chewing him out for his clumsy actions, she folded her arms and grinned sweetly at him. "Hey, I recognize you! You're that Jaune Arc guy, right? Nice to run into you! Or, I guess have you run into me."

Jaune returned the grin, albeit sheepishly, and awkwardly extended his arm as if to shake her hand. "Heh, yeah- sorry about that… You're Neon, aren't you? Nice to meet you. And uh, yeah, sorry again about, you know…"

Neon snorted and rolled her eyes, though she was still smiling, and grasped Jaune's hand in hers. "C'mon, it's not a big deal- shit happens! But if you feel bad, you could grab me a drink from that punch bowl to make it up to me!"

That wasn't something that Jaune had expected her to ask him, but figured it was the least of what he could do for her after knocking her down. So, pouring both her and himself a glass of the bright liquid, the two began to chat idly at the table over the music and people around them. It started off innocently and typically enough- Jaune told her about his team and friends, Neon chatted about her school and the tournament that Beacon had only recently held. She did most of the talking, as much like Nora, she seemed to have both a knack and fondness of rambling on from one topic to the next without any real prompting. The longer that the two teenagers talked however, and with each passing glass of what tasted like orange punch, Jaune felt his attention move away from what Neon was saying and towards… Other things. While he really did find her stories interesting, he found himself even more interested in what she was offering in terms of her body. The toned muscles in her exposed stomach and her arms were extremely appealing, definitely to more than just Jaune. The bright skirt and top made her green eyes stand out even more than they already did, and the tattoo that wrapped around her right arm was catching more and more of his attention than he'd have originally thought (something about girls with tattoos just really did it for him). Her orange cat tail was also something that Jaune seemed to take more of an interest towards the longer he studied her. And that collar… It started to make some rather _adult_ thoughts swirl around Jaune's brain.

All of this was probably the main reason that Jaune kissed her. Or… Did she kiss him? It was hard to remember. He definitely found himself _wanting_ to kiss her, but he could never gain the courage to do it, right? He was _Jaune Arc_ , after all. But the longer things progressed between them, he did start to feel a little looser and more confident with her. And after they both had their eighth glass of punch, Jaune couldn't help but wonder if maybe the reason that was because said drink. He would have bet money on the fact that someone spiked it with some kind of alcohol, but Neon's giggling and swaying convinced him to not dwell on it for any longer. So, pulling her out onto the dance floor, the usually nervous team leader started to let loose on and completely flow with the music. As his vision started to blur and swim, he could vaguely hear Neon's cheer and excited laughing over the music. Her dancing was incredibly consistent with the rhythm, even though she was presumably under the same influence as Jaune was. As the seconds and lyrics ticked by, the two started to move closer and closer to each other, and before Jaune could even comprehend what was happening, her lips were on his. Again, he couldn't fully tell whether it was he or she who went in for the kill, but it really didn't matter to him in that moment. The music surrounding them seemed to fade as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her all the way against his chest. Hers found their way around his neck almost immediately as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Somewhere in the back of Jaune's mind, he knew that this was only happening because they weren't thinking straight. But he wasn't complaining- he'd _never_ complain about kissing someone as sexy and talented as Neon. And from the looks of things, she wasn't really complaining either.

After what could have been a minute or an hour, Jaune felt himself growing rather uncomfortable with how hot he was getting. He was practically sucking on her tongue in the middle of the dance floor, and now he felt himself getting incredibly aroused- both experiences he never thought he'd have in his school before now. But Neon seemed to pick up on how he felt, if not sharing his desires. Pulling away from his lips, she giggled and hiccupped while recapturing his hand in her own. She started to tug him towards the door of the ballroom while trying not to stumble over own feet and fall to the ground once again. Jaune must have had a questioning look on his face (or something- he couldn't really recall), because the faunus ran her free hand up his chest and stood on her toes to bring her mouth to his ear.

"I was thinking that if we're gonna do this, we should go somewhere a bit more private." There was a seductive purr behind her voice, one which Jaune was glad to have heard, because it wasn't something he _ever_ thought he'd hear from a girl, let alone one like Neon. He was also glad to have remembered hearing it, because the entire journey from the ballroom to team FNKI's room was a complete blank for him. His head was spinning from both whatever they'd been drinking and his extreme arousal, and it made more than a few things hard for Jaune. Everything just seems to melt together until, however long it took them to get to that point, he was shoved into one of the beds back in Neon's dorm. Which is where he found himself in his current position.

Watching Neon slowly and seductively pull her tank top over her head made Jaune's brain instantly start to function properly again- there was _no way_ he was going to not focus and risk forgetting any of this because of his intoxication. Almost immediately following the shirt, the faunus shot Jaune a sexy smile before hooking her thumbs into the waist of her skirt. She swung her hips slowly as she turned away from him and, after sending him another seductive look from over her shoulder, began to _slowly_ bend down, pulling her skirt down past her thighs, then her knees, until they were down to her ankles. Then, stepping out of her skirt completely, Neon turned back around and stretched over her head, showing Jaune every inch of her pale, exposed skin. Jaune could practically feel his mouth watering at the sight. While he found it rather peculiar that Neon wore matching black bra and panties in contrast to her usual bright colours, it was the farthest thing from a complaint- there was _nothing_ to complain about in his situation. The beautiful girl in front of him was causing him all sorts of discomfort in all the right places. This must have been visibly apparent, as Neon allowed the sext grin on her lips to change to one of amusement.

"Aw… You okay, hot shot? See something you like?" Her voice brought both increased arousal and excitement to Jaune's brain. Not knowing how to answer her, Jaune merely nodded, which seemingly caused Neon to giggle. "You're too cute, Arc- and I'm _definitely_ a fan."

Jaune felt his blood run cold as Neon started sauntering towards him. As she got closer, she reached out and shoved the boy back onto the bed before crawling up and straddling him. Jaune felt his heartbeat increase to levels that it had never reached previously to that moment, and it only got faster as Neon put her lips onto his once again. She deepened the kiss almost the instant that she connected, running her hands through his hair in the process. Jaune had absolutely no problem with this, and allowed himself to nibble on her bottom lip as they kissed. She moaned softly into his mouth before pushing her her tongue into it, which Jaune was more than willing to meet. He quickly removed his gloves before his hands reached to slowly start to slide up Neon's sides, causing her to shiver slightly at his touch. Jaune could feel saliva start to run down his chin as their kiss got more intense and heated. After a few more seconds of the making out, Neon removed her hands from Jaune's hair and started to push up his shirt, which he instantly helped her remove by raising his arms. Pulling the shirt over his head, Neon tossed it somewhere behind her and attacked his throat, littering it with kisses and swift bites. Jaune felt his mind start to get a bit fuzzy at the feeling, and he moaned despite himself. Neon giggled at the sound, running a hand down his exposed chest and faint abs. The feeling of her fingertips on his skin would have been enough for Jaune to get dizzy, even without the intoxication, but the work she was doing his neck and throat was driving him crazy. He found himself panting lightly as she started to suck on a spot above his collarbone and moved his hands to her back, or more specifically, her bra clasp. Jaune fumbled around with the the strap for a few second before Neon detached herself from his his throat and chuckled, giving him a look of amusement.

"Having trouble there, baby?" The knowing look in her eyes was apparent, even through the haze of the alcohol.

"... Maybe." Jaune half expected her to laugh or mock him (this _was_ the ever talented Neon Katt, after all), but she just drunkenly giggled again and shook her head slightly.

"Damn Arc, you're too damn adorable!" While he was about to argue about the way that was phrased, she moved to lick up his ear, causing him to now be the one to shiver. "It's kind of turning me on."

Jaune seemed to lose his voice at that, but luckily he didn't have to speak. Neon sat back over top of him and reached around her back, undoing her bra and, with a wink, slid it off and dropped it on the floor. The sight of Neon's exposed chest was enough to have the blonde boy's triple in size. While she didn't have the largest breasts, they were definitely well shaped and firm, _more_ than enough to leave him intoxicated- if he wasn't already intoxicated, that is. Jaune must have been staring for longer than he thought, as Neon snickered and took his hands in hers and placed them on her breasts. Almost upon contact, Neon let out a small satisfied breath, which kicked Jaune out of his semi-trance. He leaned up and kissed Neon again while his hands started to massage her breasts, his thumbs running over her nipples every now and again. With each motion of his hands, Neon moaned and arched her back a little more. Her lips left his so that she could reach back and rest her hands on his thighs as she arched, while she began to slowly grind her crotch against his. With the sizeable erection that he had basically begging for freedom in his jeans, it was enough to get Jaune to bite his lip and whine. Neon laughed through her moans, giving him a look as she continued to grind against him.

"You look uncomfortable, baby- maybe I should help you with that?"

"Please?" Jaune wished that he didn't answer as quickly as he did, but desperation was catching up to him and his jeans were currently not his friend.

"Mm, a guy with good manners! I'm impressed." She blew him a kiss as she got up off of him and pushed him back onto the bed again. Once he was laying back down, Neon reached down to undo the button on his pants, making sure to take her time with the zipper. Jaune groaned in protest, causing Neon to giggle at the impatience, though she could understand where he was coming from. She reached up and grasped his waistband, pulling both the jeans and boxers down off his legs and discarding them too the floor. Jaune watched in anticipation as she studied his erection, waiting for her to do something. A few seconds passed before Neon met his gaze and grinned that seductive grin again.

"Well, _someone's_ a little eager, aren't they?" She teased as her hand wrapped around his shaft. Jaune let in a sharp intake of breath at the feeling, to which Neon took great pleasure in watching. "If you like this, you better say my name for me- _loudly."_

" _Neon!"_ The word followed the moan that Jaune let out the almost the second the Neon's mouth covered his dick. The effects that she had been having on him all night were finally reaching a critical point. One of his hands moved to run through his hair while the other was placed gently on the back of Neon's head. She seemed to smirk at him as he did this, as if approving of his not-so-subtle encouragement. Her lips were the softest, yet most intense experience that Jaune had ever been a part of before. Neon certainly seemed like she knew what she was doing as she took more of him into her mouth, running her tongue up the underside of his shaft as she did so. Jaune bit his lip in an attempt to stifle further noise coming from his mouth, but it was a struggle. The way she gazed into his eyes as she worked her mouth was causing all sorts of pleasurable alarms to ring in Jaune's mind, and _dust_ , he didn't want it to ever stop. The faunus bobbed her head up and down on his dick for a little while, running her tongue along his tip every so often, before looking up at him. The sight of Jaune biting his lip must have pleased Neon, as she took the situation to a whole other level. Making sure that her eyes were locked onto his, the faunus began to get lower on his dick, bringing her lips further and further down his shaft until he felt the tip hit her throat. Jaune couldn't stop himself from moaning this time as he practically threw his head back into the sheets, the hand that was on the back of her head trying to push her down even farther. It both shocked and amazed Jaune just how long she was deepthroating him with seemingly no issues- it wasn't like he was huge or anything, but it still seemed difficult to grasp that she had the ability to do what she was doing for as long as she was. The playful spark behind her eyes suggested that she was enjoying it just as much as he was, however. Another few seconds passed before Neon removed his dick from her throat, a small popping sound emitting from her lips as his tip exited from between them. Jaune raggedly exhaled the breath that he didn't initially realize he was holding in, momentarily disappointed that the amazing feelings she was causing him to experience had ceased. Playfully sticking her tongue out at him, Neon winked and ran a hand slowly up his shaft.

"Being born without a gag reflex is fun, isn't it?"

"You're telling me..." The dumb looking expression Jaune had on his face made Neon giggle once again.

"Oh my gosh Arc, you're so damn cute! And sexy..." She leaned up and kissed one of his pecs. "And _tasty_." She moved her lips back to his collarbone and began to nibble along the skin. "Fuck, you're making me so hot."

"I can do more than that." The response was nearly automatic, requiring no thought from the blonde in the slightest. While feeling like it was a sort of lame thing to respond with, Jaune was pleased when the lust apparent on Neon's face deepened at the statement. There was almost a hunger in her eyes, and whether it was because of the booze or not, Jaune couldn't help but get lost in his own hunger when she replied.

"Then what're you waiting for, big guy?"

 _Holy shit_.

It was like Jaune's brain set his body to autopilot in that moment. Almost instantly, Jaune had flipped their positions so that he was holding himself above Neon. He wasted no time in attaching his lips to her neck and forcefully sucking at the pale skin. Small squeak-like sounds emitted from Neon's throat as she dug her nails into Jaune's back, which did nothing but further boost his confidence. He couldn't care less about any nervousness he may have had regarding the situation anymore- he knew what they both wanted, and he had no problem with provided. It may have just been the alcohol talking, but Jaune was now a few levels past "fuck it, why not?" He continued his assault on her neck, moving down slightly after each kiss and each bite. His lips left a trail of small, purple bruises down her collarbone and chest to her breasts. Without hesitation, Jaune returned his hands to their place on her chest as he slid his tongue over one of her nipples. Neon let out what sounded like a mixture of a giggle and moan, her nails digging into his back harder. She bit her bottom lip as she ran her tail along his thigh, giving him a pleasant sensation in a certain area of his body. If anything, it only served to increase his lustful assault. Jaune's teeth lightly grazed Neon's nipple, making her gasp and push her head further back into the sheets. Jaune didn't get caught up there, as he pushed himself to get lower in his advances. His biting and sucking got progressively more aggressive the lower he got, leaving deep, dark bruises on Neon's hips and waist. He could feel her starting to shake the harder and longer he went at it, her panting gaining in volume.

"C'mon Arc, don't make me wait- let's get to the chorus of this thing!"

While he had to admit that teasing her was a hell of a lot of fun, Jaune, like Neon, was pretty eager to get to take things further. Taking hold of Neon's panties, Jaune wasted little time pulling them off and discarding them with the rest of their clothes on the floor. That one phrase repeated itself in his mind as he looked at the fully nude Neon Katt in front of him. _Holy shit_. However he got so lucky as to find hums in such a situation, he'd never know. However he managed to find such confidence, even with alcohol, to get him this far, he'd never know. But he didn't think about it for too long- Jaune didn't want to think about anything else but her right now. Positioning himself above her, Jaune met her gaze one last time, seeing the lustful desire they harboured, before she spoke the words that once again threw him into action.

"Give it to me, Arc- fuck me."

It was all Jaune needed to hear. Pushing himself forward, he felt himself slide into her. Neon let out a long, drawn out moan as her arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him in further. Jaune gasped, feeling how both tight and amazing she was. He pulled back slightly before thrusting in again, a warm sensation shooting itself through his body. Maybe it was due to the booze, but Jaune had never felt better than he did in that moment.

A groan escaped his lips as Neon began grinding herself against him as he thrusted, increasing the pleasure he was experiencing by an infinite percentage. "Holy... Shit!"

Neon giggled as she bit her lip, though it wasn't helping her stifle the noise she was making. Her nails dug into his hips as she all but pulled him into her. "Fuck, c'mon baby... Harder... Agh, harder!"

Jaune obliged, forcing himself to pick up the pace. Placing a hand on each side of her Neon's head, Jaune leaned down and kissed her as he picked up his thrusting speed. His thoughts were nothing but a jumbled mess of pleasure and incoherent expletives. Neon practically purred into his mouth, continually grinding up against him as he pounded down into her. It didn't take too long for the faunus to start to see stars in the corners of her vision. Her arms dropped to her sides and her tongue hung out the side of her mouth as she was pushed back and forth on the bed. Using a good portion of her quickly dwindling strength, Neon wrapped her legs around Jaune's waist and pulled him even harder into her. Tears began to sting her eyes, her panting getting more desperate by the second.

"Right there... Fuck, right there! Don't stop, please for the love of dust, don't stop!" It amazed Jaune- everything that he'd ever seen about Neon Katt during her fights suggested that she was one tough girl, definitely more than capable of kicking his ass. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined even getting friendly with her, let alone having her beg while _fucking_ her. He kept his pace going, a rhythmic pattern forming as he slammed himself into her. Neon squealed, her eyes rolling back in her head.

"That's it... Never miss a beat, baby- never miss a beat..." Jaune didn't really understand what she meant by that, but he didn't question it. A large gasp escaped him as he felt Neon's tail slide up his thigh and curl around his balls, rubbing their underside all the while. Jaune bit his lip, the heat in his loins escalating to an almost unreal level. His brain grew increasingly fuzzy, the feelings of unreal arousal seeing to swim info his vision, blurring out the girl in front of him in a haze of white. Her moans mixed with his own, though Jaune couldn't properly tell how much noise the were making. It could've filled the room or the entire building- regardless, the hunter couldn't give a _fuck_ about it. The things he was experiencing were all too amazing and too intense, and he did _not_ want it to ever end. Unfortunately, he knew that it would soon, as his fuse was coming to an end more rapidly by the second.

Suddenly, Neon's voice cut into his mind as she gasped and threw her hands into his tangled hair. "Holy shit- keep fucking me, Arc! I'm gonna cum!" Jaune nodded, confirming what he heard, but Neon didn't even notice with how blurry her own vision was starting to become. Leaning down, Jaune bit Neon's neck and sucking aggressively at the skin. She yelped a bit a the sudden sting, but it quickly morphed into another sound of pleasure as his hands moved from their positions on the bed to her hips. Jaune started to thrust as hard and fast as he could, and within seconds, Neon was digging her nails into his scalp and her tail tightened its grip on his balls.

"Shit! Arc... I'm... Oh god, I'm cumming! Don't stop!" His pace never faltering, Jaune slightly pulled back to look at Neon's face. Her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth opened wide, letting out a silent scream as she reached her orgasm. Jaune felt her slick walls tighten, massaging his dick in all the right ways. It became too much for him, and he knew exactly what was coming next.

"Neon..." He muttered, sweat dripping down his neck. "I'm gonna cum..."

It took the faunus a few seconds to blink herself back to reality and come down from her high, but as soon as she did, her legs tightened themselves around Jaune, holding him inside of her. "Then do it."

Neon bit her lip and moved her hands down to grab her breasts. She gave him the most seductive look that she could muster at the moment and moaned, her gaze boring directly into his. That was all it took to convince Jaune to just let go. Pushing himself as far as he possibly could, Jaune groaned as he began to spill himself inside of her. Neon shuttered at the warmth of his seed running through her, and giggled as she watched the ecstasy swirl in his eyes. It took about two full minutes for Jaune to come back down to earth. His breath heavy, he pulled himself out of the faunus, shivering at the cool air, and flopped down beside her. Neon squirmed herself against him and pressed her face into his bare chest. Jaune could feel how warm and sweaty she was, but he didn't care, throwing his arms lazy over her waist and pulling her close. Her tail stroked his leg as she whistled in a both amused and impressed fashion.

"Wow Arc... That was _way_ more fun than I thought it'd be!"

He chuckled, already feeling fatigue and sleep beginning to overtake him. "Yeah... You're telling me... That was amazing!"

"Well, duh- it's me!" The boy laughed softly again, his eyelids starting to get heavy. He was on the verge of passing out when suddenly the drunken girl flew from his arms and pulled him up by his. Before he could ask what was going on, Jaune found himself being shoved out onto the hallway floor. He looked up at Neon with a confused expression washing over him. "Well, we should definitely do that again sometime, hotstuff!"

"... Wha?" It was the only coherent thing that Jaune could think to ask as Neon disappeared back inside, before reappearing with his clothes, which she threw out on the floor in front of him.

"Sorry, it _would_ be cool if you stayed here, but the rest of my team might be back soon, and it would be _super_ awkward if they came back to see me with... Well, you." She smiled a seemingly apologetic look, though her pupils sparked with a mischievous glint. "Good night!"

And with the slam of the door, Jaune found himself naked and alone in the middle of his school's hallway. Luckily, he was alone, so as quickly as he could, Jaune threw on his clothes, not even caring if they were inside out or backwards. He glanced at team FNKI's door once more before turning to stumble in the direction of his team's room. His mind was racing as he tried to review the night's events.

 _So, I went to the party, knocked Neon Katt over... Got drunk with her, danced with and made out with her before getting back to her room (somehow)... And we actually, like, you know... Banged? Like, that happened! Holy shit, Ren is NOT going to believe this! And then... She kicked me out and pretty much said she'd be embarrassed to be seen with me. Was it even worth it?  
_  
Perhaps it was his drunken state of mind answering for him, but Jaune replayed the image of Neon's face as she was orgasming. And the way she dug her nails into him. And the way she bit her lip and moaned for him. And the way she felt- the way _all_ of her felt.

As he stumbled into a stairwell, Jaune Arc smiled _._

 _Yep- DEFINITELY worth it._

* * *

 _ **Note:** **As always, thank you for reading, reviewing and requesting. Love you all!**_

 _ **\- FlamingNytro**_


	4. Jaune x May

If there was one thing that May Zedong was grateful for, it was that their relationship worked. It worked better than she ever could have originally imagined- which is something that she most certainly never took for granted. After all, there weren't many others that she knew of who had a better half as amazing as Jaune Arc. Her "better half" was, in her mind, the perfect way of describing him- while they were so similar in personality, Jaune had a way of making the things that May didn't like about herself work for him. Whereas she felt like her shy nature made her seem antisocial and bitter to those around her, Jaune's shyness was utterly adorable in her eyes. Her general awkwardness in both movement and speech didn't, in her mind, appear anywhere as endearing as Jaune's made him look. And despite how polite and sincere she would ever attempt to be with people, it was nowhere near Jaune's level of compassion and all around sweet behaviour. Even though she knew that he would most likely say the same things about her, May knew that she was beyond fortunate to be with someone so special, and she thanked Dust everyday that Jaune asked her on that date nearly six months ago. Had he not have gathered the courage to do so, May wasn't sure if she would have ever experienced a love so intense. It wasn't as though either of them was perfect or completely similar in every way- but they worked together. Being next to Jaune, getting to experience everyday moments with him by her side… It was exactly what May wanted in her life. Words weren't even a necessity at times- they could look at each other and just know what they both wanted, what they both felt and desired.

Which is why when Jaune's teammates slipped out of their dorm to go out shopping in Vale one Saturday afternoon, nothing needed to be said between the young couple. Nearly as soon as Ren closed the door behind him, May felt her eyes moving up towards Jaune's. There was a passion behind his irises that surely matched her own, and it only took a moment for both of them to react. She leaned forward from her spot on the bed and kissed him, those feelings that she never tired of rushing back to her the instant their lips met. Her action was immediately reciprocated and advanced upon as Jaune slid her his tongue after only a few seconds into the kiss. May wasn't going to complain about such an action- her lust for her boyfriend had increased with each passing minute of the day, and she was more than glad to hear things up further.

Wrapping her arms around Jaune's neck, May intensified their situation by lightly tugging on his hair, her tongue meeting his as their lips continued to collide. Jaune groaned softly into her mouth at the action, a sound that never failed to make her heart skip a beat. His hands slid down her sides and grabbed her waist as he pulled her closer to him. May tightened her grip around his neck and pushed herself up into him, suddenly becoming very aware of how hot she was getting in her baggy clothing. She may have began to remove a few articles had Jaune not acted before she had the chance to. His hands moved from May's hips to the back of her thighs and, squeezing slightly as he did so, lifted her up off the bed. May didn't have an opportunity to question his action as he then leaned forward, dropping her onto her back as he fell on top of her. As she hit the mattress, she instantly became aware of Jaune's larger form hovering over hers, and despite having experienced such a position with him the past, she felt a blush begin to grow on her cheeks. Jaune must have seen it as well, as his goofball smile suggested. May grinned in response, the sparkle of his eyes making her heart beat faster than it had been previously. She slid her hands up his chest, causing him to sighs in contentment. He began to lean down to kiss her again, and she started to move up to meet his lips…

… Only to have their foreheads collide with each other before their lips had the chance to.

"Shit!" Hearing Jaune swear was a rarity for anyone, so after blinking away the initial pain and surprise, May studied his expression with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" He seemed alright, save for the mad blush he sported. His gaze moved from her own in an attempt to hide the embarrassment, though May knew it was present. "Sorry… Guess that kinda ruined the mood."

May giggled softly, her hands sliding up to tangle in his hair. "Not at all." Jaune looked back at her and smiled, studying her for a moment as if to ask permission to keep going. _He's so sweet- definitely my better half._ May's thoughts encouraged her to lean up again and meet his kiss, this time being mindful about where their foreheads were in relation to each other. The second their kiss was reignited, the dull ache in May's head ceased to exist, and all that she could focus on was him. Had she later been asked how long she and Jaune were making out on his bed for, May wouldn't have known for sure. It could have been anywhere from one minute to one hour- regardless of how long it really lasted for, the only point that May was happy to stop was when she felt Jaune begin to slide his hands up her sweater.

Letting out a small breath of encouragement, the huntress leaned forward off her back and raised her arms, waiting for Jaune to act. He wasted little time in taking hold of both her sweater and t-shirt and pulling them up over her head, her beanie sliding off with her head along with them. The feeling of being topless caused May to shiver slightly, and as soon as he discarded the clothing onto his dorm room floor, Jaune leaned back down to reconnect their lips- or he would have, had May placed a hand on his chest, holding him in place. He gave her a confused look, which she responded to by balling up a fistful of his shirt in her hand and biting her bottom lip.

"... I don't think it's fair for only one of us to be wearing a top." Her voice may have been quiet, but with how much Jaune's face lit up, May knew that he heard it. Sitting back on his knees while straddling her, he grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it forward over his head before tossing it with May's shirt. The huntress grinned and ran a hand up Jaune's stomach- sure, he wasn't as muscular as some of the hunters around Beacon, but he was definitely beyond attractive. The feeling of her fingertips ghosting his body made Jaune's smile grow wider and he sighed, one of his hands reaching up to run through his hair. May, taking this image in, felt the urge to take things further. While she may not have ever been the most bold person in the world, she knew that she didn't have to be bashful around her boyfriend.

May's hands slide up Jaune's thighs and grasped his belt, undoing it's buckle as she looked into his eyes. The excitement is his gaze was growing by the second, and it wasn't like she could blame him. He suddenly leaned down to kiss her again, his hands travelling down under her body to reach her bra hooks. May sucked on his bottom lip as she undid the belt, followed by his jeans button and zipper. It took Jaune a little more time to get her bra unhooked, but when he finally did, the dark blue lingerie was all but flung off her body and across the room. May giggled at his enthusiasm, which morphed into a moan as his hands took hold of her breasts. She broke their kiss to bite her lip again, the feeling of his palms massaging her chest being a sensation that was sorely missed.

It was obvious that Jaune missed it too, if the childlike look of wonder on his face was any indication. May giggled again, her fingers beginning to toy with his waistband. "You look like you're having fun…"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't." He leaned down and kissed her nose. "But I always have fun with you."

"You're sweet," May responded with, her blush surely growing at his sweet words. His cute behaviour however, only made her desire him more. Slowly, May pushed down his jeans and boxers, with his help, until they were about halfway down his legs. As she did so, she felt his erection become free of its confinement and poke her stomach. Grinning wider than she would have been before, the sniper slid of her hands down his shaft as he moaned softly. Not wanting the sound to stop, she wrapped her hand around his shaft and slowly began to pump her hand back and forth. Jaune closed his eyes and leaned down to press his forehead into her neck, his hands still squeezing her breasts. May matched his moans with her own as his fingers started to play with her nipples, causing her to jerk him off slightly faster. His teeth soon found a spot on her neck and bit down, not hard, but with enough force to make her squirm.

"Dust… It's been too long since we got to do this…" Jaune commented between bites.

"I know…" Was all that May could respond with before another pleasures sound escaped her lips as Jaune tugged on her nipples. The situation and feelings that May was experiencing were becoming more intense as time went on, and before she knew what she was doing, her hips began to grind upwards against Jaune's, his erection rubbing along her thigh. "Jaune… Please… I want you."

Though her words weren't as specific or powerful as she'd like them to be, Jaune understood exactly what she was asking for. Moving himself down off the side of the bed, somewhat reluctantly as May's hand fell away from his dick, Jaune slid his fingers down her sides and into the waistband of her track pants. Almost immediately upon feeling this fingertips on her, May lifted her hips off the bed, giving Jaune easier access to pull of the clothing. Being nearly completely nude for Jaune was nearly always accompanied by a type of excitement that never failed to ignite May's core more than it already was, and today didn't seem to be any different.

"Please Jaune... Please... I want it..." Biting her lip, May looked down towards where Jaune was and gave him a look that she hoped backed up her words.

Jaune grinned, seemingly pleased that he had such an effect on her, and grabbed the sides of her panties, pulling them down and dropping them with the rest of their clothes. May laid back down and closed her eyes, now totally exposed to her boyfriend, and waited for the feeling of him positioning himself over her body to wash of her. What she received however, was the gentle feeling of a tongue running itself over her clit.

"Oh, shit!" May rarely cursed, even in the bedroom, but the sudden feeling of Jaune's mouth on her sent a shot of intense pleasure to her core that she couldn't help but react to. She bucked her hips against Jaune's face, and she could swear that she felt his smile widen against her. "J-Jaune... That... I..."

"You want more?" Jaune's words didn't sound so much like dirty talk (both he and May never really felt comfortable doing so) as it did a genuine question. May knew had she said no, he would have stopped right away. But _dust_ , did she not want him to stop.

"Yes... Please Jaune..." Her fingers began to slide into his hair, lightly tugging on it as if to pull him back to what he had just been doing. Jaune was more than happy to oblige, his tongue once again delving into her. May moaned and arched her back, the sensations from the lower half of her body beginning to turn her thoughts fuzzy. She and Jaune had never partaken in oral sex much in the past, but whenever they did, it was a brain-melting experience for both of them. Jaune's tongue traced itself along her labia before swiping softly over her clit and moving down towards her entrance. The more his mouth worked on her, the tighter May's eyes began to squeeze shut, and the louder her moaning became. She was never overly loud in the bedroom, but that usually changed when Jaune put his mouth on her.

As he tongued her clit once more, May gasped and wrapped her legs around Jaune's head, pulling him tightly against her. "Oh, Jaune! Don't stop... Please don't stop!"

Due to his current position, Jaune couldn't really respond verbally, so he settled on enclosing his lips over her clit and starting to gently suck on it, being mindful not to hurt her. It was all that May needed. Pleasure shot through every inch of her body and she let out something that sounded like a mixture of a gasp and a groan. Her legs tightened around Jaune's head and she let go of his head to reach up and squeeze her breasts. It only took a few seconds after that for her to cum, the warmth of the act exploding in her brain and core simultaneously. May shuddered and squirmed as Jaune kept at her, driving out her orgasm as long as he could. Her breathing heavy, she weakly attempted to grind against his mouth, the feelings in her body still intense. After what seemed to be forever, Jaune pulled away from her, letting her legs fall down back to the bed as he crawled over her. May opened her eyes, her vision now a bit blurry, to see her boyfriend holding himself over her, a pleased expression held on his face.

"Damn, that's always so much fun to do." His words were as sweet as they always were, and even in her breathless state, they made May's heart flutter. Jaune suddenly averted his gaze and looked at May's chest for moment before looking back to her. "Was... Was that okay, by the way? I know that I don't have a lot of practice with that..."

May wanted to tell him that it was amazing, that it was mind blowing, that she felt her aura grow more intense during it than it usually ever was. She wanted to tell him all of this and more, but as she looked into his eyes, only one phrase fell out of her mouth, one that she had no control over deciding whether or not to say. But in her state, she didn't care- she wanted to say it, and she meant it more than he could possibly know.

"... Fuck me."

Jaune's eyes doubled in size at her request- again, it wasn't often that May ever used strong language. At this point, she couldn't care less- he had worked her up so much, so intensely that even after he brought her to orgasm, she didn't want to stop. May _wanted_ him, and she knew that Jaune wanted her. Without wasting anymore time, Jaune crashed his lips against hers, her arms instantly wrapping around his neck. She could taste herself through his kiss, and though she'd _never_ admit it, it only turned her on more. As their tongues and lips collided, Jaune reached down and grasped his erection, guiding it towards her vagina. As he felt the tip brush her entrance, he pulled back and met May's eyes as if to make sure he was good to go. May smiled at the consideration and nodded, grinding upwards against him as further encouragement. Jaune mirrored her grin and slowly pushed himself into her.

If the feelings that May had been experiencing before had been intense, this was something different altogether. As soon as the tip entered her, May moaned and bit her lip, the feeling of being stretched causing her to shiver. Jaune wasn't huge in the lower department, but he wasn't lacking, and had been a while since they had done this, so it took a moment to get used to it again. Jaune let out a groan as he slid in further, his eyes shutting in the process. It took a second, but May felt him get himself all the way into her. It was a strange feeling that May could never tire of, nor did she want it to end when she did experience it.

Pulling out slowly, Jaune pushed himself into her again, this time with more power. May gasped, reaching up to cup his face in her hands. "Jaune! Please... Faster." Her boyfriend wasted no time in fulfilling her request. He started to repeatedly and rhythmically thrust into her, the bed beneath them beginning to shake and creak in the process. May threw her head back against the mattress, a string of noises that Jaune found both sexy and adorable emerging from her mouth. She once again began grinding up into him, meeting his thrusts. This made Jaune let out a ragged breath and a small laugh, and he leaned his head down to her ear.

"May..." The mere sound of his voice saying her name made May gasp in pleasure. "... I love you."

Fireworks seemed to go off in May's chest, the smile that had been on her face now nearly tripled in size. Hearing Jaune tell her that he loved her was one of her _favorite_ things on the planet, and hearing it when they had sex was almost even better. She turned her head to kiss his neck, one hand mixing itself up in his hair again as the other reached down to grab his ass, pulling him further into her. "I love you too, Jaune... I love you so much..."

Jaune groaned as she spoke those words, his speed increasing as he fucked her. May continued to smile against his skin for a moment before moving her mouth over his ear. "Jaune... Please... Keep going... I want you..."

There was no hesitation from Jaune as he began to thrust as hard and fast as he could into May. In response, she arched her back again, pressing her breasts against his chest, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Jaune began to suck on a spot on the side of her neck, intensifying the pleasure May was undergoing tenfold. He kept this up until he felt himself gasp, and he then pressed his forehead into her neck.

"May... I'm close..."

As soon as she heard these words, May's legs locked Jaune in place inside of her, and she gently tugged at his hair and moaned, feeling herself blush as she spoke. "Don't stop, Jaune... I... I want to... Feel you..."

Jaune moaned at the request and pushed himself as far into her as he could, not able to hold back anymore. May felt him spill himself into her, the warmth of his seed increasing her already warm body. She inhaled sharply as she felt him pulse inside of her. Jaune sighed, gripping her hips tightly as he waited to be finished. After a few seconds, both teens were completely motionless, the only sound filling the room was their attempts to catch their breaths.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Jaune pulled out of May slowly and dropped to the bed beside her. Slowly, May turned so that she was facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck once again, pressing their nude bodies together in the process. Jaune's arms moved around her waist and he chuckled, small drops of sweat sliding down the sides of his face.

"That... That was amazing."

May let out a soft giggle, the same blush as earlier still on her cheeks. "Yeah, it was... I'm glad your teammates decided to go shopping today."

Jaune now blushed, his eyes moving away from hers for a second. "Yeah... I'm pretty sure they left so that they wouldn't be here while we were doing... This."

May's blush deepened upon hearing this, but both her and Jaune laughed after a second. "Well, it was considered of them, I suppose. Do you think that we should get dressed then, in case they come back soon?"

"Not yet." Jaune's grip around May tightened a little, and she could see his blush deepen as he continued. "Could we... Um, could we stay like this for a while? I like getting to hold you like this..."

May averted her eyes for a second and smiled, giggling a little at the request. "Of course. I'd... Like nothing more."

Jaune moved a hand up to May's face, caressing her cheek gently as he gazed into her eyes. "... I love you, May."

"I love you too, Jaune." It was something that she meant more than anything. As he leaned in to kiss her again, May knew that she was the luckiest woman in the world to be with someone so sweet.

Jaune was without a doubt, in her mind, _definitely_ her better half.

* * *

 _ **Note:** **As always, thank you for reading, reviewing and requesting. Love you all!**_

 ** _\- FlamingNytro_**


	5. Ruby x Lisa Lavender

The second that Yang brought Bumblebee to a stop, Ruby felt like she might vomit.

Never before would she have ever thought that she would have had the opportunity to be on television. Sure, she figured that she would one day become a huntress and save people and stop all the bad guys in the whole world, but she never wanted any of that for the glory. Due to that, the idea of ever being on television seemed unlikely to the young huntress at best. So one could imagine her, along with the rest of team RWBY's, surprise when Lisa Lavender personally invited Ruby Rose to come down to the station for an interview about the train heist and Grimm invasion that she and the other Beacon students helped stop. Many of these students, Pyrrha and Yang especially, felt that Ruby should be honored to represent their academy in an interview about the event. Despite this, Ruby didn't feel too honored- she felt nervous. She had never really been the most outgoing person in the world, so the thought of going onto live television in front of the whole world freaked her out more than anything. Besides that, Ruby didn't feel as though this was something worth an interview. She didn't stop the White Fang and the Grimm to get public recognition- she did it because it was the right thing to do. But her friends insisted that not only was it important to speak to the public about what happened, but also that she would be the best person to do it, seeing as how she had seen the most out of everyone during her time in the tunnels. So, after a ton of persistence and annoyance (mostly from her sister), Ruby reluctantly agreed to do it, much to the delight of the rest of Beacon. The day of the interview came a few days following her confirmation, which gave her friends ample opportunity to try and help her get prepared. Weiss spent an ungodly amount of time getting Ruby to try on different outfits, Yang and Velvet used her to experiment with different styles of makeup, and Pyrrha attempted to help inform Ruby on how to act and speak during the interview. While she appreciated the effort her friends were putting into helping her do a good job, Ruby decided that she would probably be less nervous if she just acted and dressed like herself. So, the day the interview came, Ruby threw on her usual attire and tried to remain calm, telling herself the entire walk down to Yang's motorcycle that everything would go great. She thanked her friends as she passed them for the kind words of encouragement and wishes of good luck before getting onto the bike behind Yang and holding onto her sister's waist as they took off. Usually it was the combination of Yang's driving and being on a motorcycle that made Ruby's stomach turn, but today it was something different. She took deep breaths and tried to steel herself- fighting monsters and terrorists seemed _way_ easier to her than this interview did. At least with those things she didn't have to _talk_ to anyone. Her nerves seemed to steady the longer the ride went on for, but as soon as Yang stopped outside the news station, they shot back through the roof.

"Nervous?" Yang's sudden question made Ruby jump slightly, but she shook her head in hopes that her older sister didn't notice.

"No, I'm fine! Everything's fine!"

"Riiight… So does that mean that you'll release your death grip from my waist?"

Ruby quickly detached herself from her sister and got off the bike, making an effort to both hide her embarrassed blush and keep her nervous legs from giving out from underneath her. "I'm fine! You just drive like a maniac!"

Yang chuckled, shaking her head in the process as she hit the kickstand and got off the bike to stand in front of her sister. "Ruby, it's okay to be nervous- this is a pretty big thing, you know?"

Ruby sighed, scuffing her foot along the sidewalk. "I know, but I'm fine! I just… I don't want to look stupid in front of the whole world."

"You won't! Everyone knows that you'll do great." Yang placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder and nudged her forehead with hers. " _I_ know that you'll do great. You're Ruby Rose- badass huntress extraordinaire! You can do anything, no matter how scary!"

Ruby slowly looked up from her feet to meet her sister's eyes before smiling and launching herself into a hug with the blonde. "Thanks, Yang- you're the best!"

"I know!" Ruby rolled her eyes and laughed as Yang kissed her on the cheek. She then pulled away from the hug to get back on her bike. As she started the ignition, Yang met Ruby's gaze once more with a look of reassurance. "Don't worry, sis- you got this."

Ruby nodded and watched as Yang pulled away from the building and sped down the street. She watched her disappear around a corner before turning to the news building. Balling up her fists, Ruby closed her eyes and sighed, slowly beginning her walk into the building. _It's okay Ruby, you got this- everything will go great! So there's no reason to be nervous. Don't be nervous!_

 **(RWBY)**

"Are you nervous?" Ruby blinked at the question, her eyes focusing themselves on the woman who sat at the desk beside her. Lisa Lavender. She had met Ruby at the receptionists desk, welcoming her to the station. She had a rather enthusiastic tone, which seemed odd as her voice held a slight monotone note to it. Ruby assumed that she wasn't too much older than Coco was, though she didn't bother to ask her exact age. She was also extremely pretty- the makeup that she was wearing for the interview had clearly been professionally done, and her reporter's suit held her figure nicely. Not that Ruby was focusing too hard on any of these traits, as she was still battling with her mind in an attempt to not lose her nerve and throw up. Lisa had led them through the studio to the area where they were to do the interview, which was a simple talk show-esk room, complete with a guest chair, the host chair and desk and the camera equipment. It wasn't an overly large room or set, so she and Lisa wouldn't be sitting too far apart. Ruby plopped down onto her chair as Lisa took her seat and began to explain how the interview would go. While she tried listening, Ruby's mind kept drifting off and playing out scenarios in which she made herself look like an idiot on camera by stumbling over her words or saying something stupid. She hadn't even realized that she had spaced out until Lisa asked her if she was nervous.

When Lisa repeated the question, Ruby smiled sheepishly and shook her head, hoping to look convincing. "Oh, no! I'm alright! Totally not nervous!"

Lisa smiled as well, hers being of the knowing variety. "Ruby- may I call you that?" Ruby nodded. "Ruby, I want you to know that it is perfectly natural to have butterflies at a time like this. But I can assure you that everything will go smoothly- all you have to do is answer some questions and be yourself."

Ruby studied Lisa's reassuring expression before dropping her gaze back to her own lap and sighing. "That's easy for you to say… You do this for a living. I can barely even talk to my professors without looking like a dork."

"I know that our professions must be very different- I doubt that slaying Grimm is too similar to giving an interview."

"Yeah, probably not! At least the Grimm won't laugh at me or think I'm stupid if I say something dumb!" Ruby crossed her arms and huffed. "And even if they did, I could just kill them."

Lisa, to Ruby's surprise, chuckled at the statement. "True enough. But I hardly think that you're a stupid girl, Ruby- doing anything for your first time can be scary. It's just something that you'll get used to as you're doing it- that being said, I'm here if you have any questions."

Ruby sighed again, slumping back slightly in her chair- she appreciated Lisa's kind words and encouragement, but the deep pit in her stomach still lingered. She hated that she felt like this- it made her feel weak and childish, but the feeling just wasn't going away. "Thank you, but… I don't think I have any questions. I mean, it all makes sense to me, but I just… I dunno if I can do this."

Lisa frowned for a moment, studying the young huntress with a pondering look. After a few seconds, her eyes lit up as if an idea had just come across her mind. "You know Ruby… There might be something I could do to help you feel better."

"I doubt it." There was a pause before Ruby looked back at Lisa apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound harsh."

"That's okay, Ruby." Lisa's warm grin remained on her lips as she stood from her chair and walked around the desk. She moved to stand in front of Ruby and extended her hands down towards the younger girl. "Come on, I really think this could help!"

Confused, Ruby nodded after a moment and took Lisa's hands in her own. The newswoman pulled her out of the chair so that she was standing in front of her. Ruby noted that Lisa was quite a bit taller than her, to the point where her cleavage was almost eye level with the huntress. Attempting not to focus on this to avoid blushing, Ruby was about to ask her what this idea she had was, but didn't get a chance to before Lisa slammed her lips against her own. Letting out a small yelp at the ferocity of the kiss, Ruby quickly backed away from the newswoman, a mad blush forming on her face as she began to sputter. "I… Wha… Huh?!"

Lisa seemed momentarily concerned, but soon smiled apologetically. "Oops! I'm sorry- I didn't mean for that to be so forceful! Sometimes I get a little too excited!"

Ruby, in contrast to Lisa, was still absolutely baffled by what had just happened. "You… You kissed me!"

"I did." After a pause, Lisa bowed her head slightly, her expression now resembling one of regret. "My apologies, Ruby- I should have asked first. That was rather inconsiderate of me, and I'm sorry. I just got a little too ahead of myself, as you… You're much prettier in person."

Ruby's face was nearly as red as her cloak as she continued stammering. "I-It's okay, I… I just don't… I mean… Why?"

"As I said, I believe that it might help you regain your nerves. And… I still believe that it could- if you'd allow me to try again, that is."

No matter how much she tried, Ruby couldn't fully comprehend what just happened. This beautiful woman just kissed her, and now just asked her if she could doit again? Was this really happening? _This is NOT what I expected my day to be like when I was eating my cereal this morning!_ "B-But… Aren't other people going to be coming in here?"

"They're all out to lunch at the moment. They set up the equipment earlier so that we'd be ready to shoot when they got back. So, for the next little while at least… We're alone."

Ruby still didn't understand why or how this was exactly happening, but despite her confusion, Ruby found that she wasn't _opposed_ to the idea of kissing Lisa. _Would it really help me be less nervous?_ She found herself curious- she had never really _kissed_ anyone per say, especially not another girl. But the more she thought about it, the more interesting it seemed. Besides, Lisa seemed adamant that it would calm her down for the interview…

"Um… I-I guess… In that case… It'd be okay…"

Lisa looked back at Ruby, slightly surprised that she would be on board after her being so forward earlier. "Really? Are you sure?"

Ruby nodded slowly, her face practically radiating heat in the process. "Yeah… Um, if you think that it would help…"

The newswoman nodded. "I do." A moment later, she initiated another kiss with Ruby, this time slower and with more care.

Ruby almost instantly closed her eyes, the softness of Lisa's lips turning her brain to mush almost instantly. Being so inexperienced, Ruby allowed Lisa to lead so that she wouldn't do anything embarrassing. Much to the huntresses' relief, the kiss was relieving her of her nerves, as with each time their lips reconnected, a little more of Ruby's initial worry seemed to fade away. Lisa pressed her tongue against Ruby's bottom lip and, not really knowing how exactly to react, Ruby opened her mouth slightly. As it turned out, this was the best action she could have done, as the sensation of Lisa's tongue sliding along her own suddenly swept over her, prompting her to let out a moan into the older woman's mouth. Lisa smiled through the kiss and pulled Ruby closer, and without even thinking about it, Ruby slid her arms around Lisa's neck. The two remained in that spot, making out for a few moments before Lisa suddenly grasped Ruby's ass and lifted her up, spinning around and dropping her into a sitting position on the desk. The young huntress let out a squeak as she made contact with the wooden surface and she broke the kiss to look at Lisa, whose expression almost looked as flustered as Ruby's must have.

"W-Wow… That was… I, um…" Ruby was having more trouble than ever formulating sentences. "That was… Nice."

Lisa chuckled, giving Ruby another small peck to her lips. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Yeah… I think that it helped me a little- Oh!" Before she could finish her statement, Ruby's words were interrupted by a gasp as Lisa leaned down and kissed her neck. Her hands gripped the older woman's jacket as she began to shake at the feeling of Lisa starting to deliver small nips and kisses at her soft skin. "M-Miss Lavender…"

Giggling lightly, Lisa stopped her lustful assault on Ruby's neck for a moment. "Ruby, please- call me Lisa. After all, we are getting to know each other on a very… Personal level, wouldn't you say?" As if to add emphasis to her question, Lisa began to slide one of her hands up Ruby's thigh, grinning as the younger girl gasped again.

"Yeah… I-I guess…" Ruby managed, letting out more small sounds of pleasure as Lisa continued to work on her neck. The feeling of Lisa's teeth and tongue on her neck was making Ruby start to squirm, and her hands absentmindedly drifted from Lisa's jacket to her waist before moving upwards to her breasts.

Letting out a small sigh herself, Lisa moved to meet Ruby's flustered gaze and smirked. "Feeling less nervous?"

"... A little." While her heart was still indeed pounding harder than normal, Ruby did have to admit that she was feeling less stressed about the interview. She was now more so nervous about doing something wrong here with Lisa- she hadn't ever done anything like _this_ before in her life. That being said, Ruby didn't really want it to stop. It just felt… _Good._

Lisa quickly untucked and unbuttoned her shirt, allowing Ruby a first glimpse at her exposed breasts. Her eyes widened in shock when she realized that the newswoman wasn't wearing a bra. Judging from the giggling, Lisa must have picked up on Ruby's expression. "I don't like wearing a bra around the studio. It makes me feel… _Restricted._ "

She slid off her jacket and dropped it behind her onto the guest chair before taking Ruby's hands in her own and placing them on her breasts. She let out a content sigh as the soft hands came into contact with her bare skin, and by this point, Ruby's heart rate was exceeding a million beats per minute. The only boobs that she had ever touched were her own, and Lisa's were _definitely_ bigger than hers. Not to the size of Yang's or Blake's, but they were still enough to leave Ruby slightly mesmerized. She didn't really know what she should do, so she lightly squeezed her hands together. In response, Lisa let out a small moan, one which made Ruby's breath catch in her throat. She squeezed again, this time with a bit more force, and Lisa looked towards the ceiling and moaned again. Ruby suddenly found herself getting _extremely_ hot, and rather than being uncomfortable, she found that she liked it. _A lot._ The second that Lisa looked back down and met Ruby's gaze, something snapped inside the young huntress. Her lips were crushed against Lisa's in an instant, her hands grabbing the newswoman's hips and pulling her forcefully against her. Lisa yelped a little at Ruby's sudden ferocity, but she returned it tenfold. Tongues met and teeth clashed, but Ruby didn't care. She didn't know what she was doing or why she was doing it, but _dust,_ did it feel good. Lisa's breasts pressed up against Ruby's, causing her to let out a small noise of pleasure. Ruby found herself pushing her chest back against Lisa, he feeling of heat starting to increase exponentially. Before anything else happened however, Lisa pulled back from the kiss and gave Ruby an impressed look, huffing slightly to catch her breath.

"Well! I guess _someone's_ enjoying themselves!"

Her statement caused Ruby to realize what she did. Her cheeks once again laced with scarlet as she looked off to the side of the room. "O-Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! That was… Kinda out of control."

"Don't apologize- I'm glad this is helping you feel better." Lisa gently took hold of Ruby's chin and guided her eyes back to her own. She gave her a small smile before biting her lip, her gaze intensifying in lust. "If you'd want, we could keep on going. Do something a bit… More."

Ruby wasn't initially sure what to make of that. On one hand, she was in unfamiliar territory already, and anything else that could happen from here on in would be completely foreign to her. On the other hand, the feeling in her stomach, amongst other places, was screaming for more, wanted nothing more than to keep on going with what was making her feel this good. And besides, the interview nerves that she held earlier were now almost entirely nonexistent…

Letting out a small breath, Ruby nodded- it was pretty clear to her what she wanted to do. "Okay. I… I want to keep going."

The feeling of excitement at Ruby's statement echoed off of Lisa as if it were an aura. "Then keep going we shall." Ruby braced herself for another kiss, but was slightly confused when she felt Lisa's hand press into her chest. She gasped a little at the contact, and did so again when the force of her hand pushed her down on her back, having her lay across the desk, her legs hanging off the edge in front of Lisa. Ruby was about to inquire what she was doing, but she found herself tensing up as Lisa's hands began to slide up her thighs. The look in the newswoman's eyes was intense and hungry, something that Ruby was finding to be incredibly arousing. Lisa spoke in a seductive tone, pushing aside her shirt a little to give Ruby another look at her chest.

"Take off your boots."

There was something about her tone that made Ruby not even want to question her words. Flicking her feet a few times, her boots were soon kicked off onto the floor, inciting a wider smile from the newswoman. Lisa once again slid her hands up Ruby's thighs, this time moving them farther up under her skirt until her fingers touched her waist. Ruby couldn't help but gasp as the fingertips curled around the waistband of her tights and tugged downwards. She could suddenly understand what Lisa was saying about feeling restricted, and acting on instinct, she lifted her hips off the desk enough for Lisa to pull her tights, along with her panties, down her legs and off of her body.

 _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh… I can't believe that this is happening!_ Ruby's thoughts ran on repeat as the feeling of suddenly being exposed from the waist down washed over her. The blush on her face was burning like an inferno, and as she looked upon the anticipating expression that Lisa wore, she couldn't help but feel slightly… Perverted, by how much everything was arousing her. Ruby looked off to the side of the room, avoiding Lisa's eyes as she tried to speak. "Um… What… What do I do now?"

Lisa giggled as her smirk grew wider. "Don't worry Ruby- you don't have to do lay back and close your eyes. This is, after all, about making you feel more comfortable here."

"I don't- _OH!_ " Ruby didn't get to finish her statement, as it was cut off by a moan as she watched Lisa's head disappear underneath her combat skirt and felt her tongue slide up her pussy. Taking her instructions to heart, Ruby all but threw her head back against the desk and squeezed her eyes shut, absorbing every feeling that Lisa was providing her with. One of Ruby's hands moved off to grip the side of the desk while the other found its way onto the top of Lisa's head. Ruby didn't quite have enough reach to grab the back of the newswoman's head and push it further against her body, so her palm sort of just rested on top of her head while her fingers found themselves being tangled into the lavender hair. Sounds that Ruby was sure that she had never made before now were being released from her mouth as she squirmed on the desk. While she wasn't able to see what Lisa was doing, the feelings that Ruby was being provided with was more than enough to ignite her core more intensely than it had previously been. She could feel Lisa's tongue exploring regions of her that her fingers hadn't yet found, and it was turning any coherent thoughts in her head into a jumbled mess. Lisa's tongue moved up her labia to her clit, flicking over it softly before moving back down to explore her folds.

Ruby's knuckles whitened as her grip on the desk got tighter, a string of moans and gasps streaming from her lips. "L-Lisa… Oooh, Lisa…"

Lisa chuckled at Ruby's reactions and moved her hand up to slid a finger up to Ruby's entrance. "I'm glad that you're enjoying this as much as I am, Ruby… and I am _really_ enjoying this."

"Oh, dust!" Ruby's hips bucked as she felt Lisa's finger slowly enter her, her tongue still working magic on her lower lips. "Y-Yes…"

"Does that feel good, Ruby?"

"Yes!" Ruby whined, answering much more quickly than she would have liked to admit. Blushing harder, the huntress bit her lip and tugged lightly at Lisa's hair. "Keep going… P-Please… Don't stop…"

Lisa laughed again, surely pleased by Ruby's reactions, but she obliged. Her finger began to move in and out of Ruby while her mouth movement got more intense. Ruby shuddered and moaned again, opening her eyes to find that her vision was starting to get fuzzy. She wasn't even thinking about how she was reacting, she just _was_ reacting, and _dust,_ did she want it to continue. The feeling of heat was beginning to spread throughout her entire body, and she was sure that the wooden desk would begin to splinter in her grip if it continued to grow tighter. "Lisa… I'm… I feel… _Dust!_ "

Lisa didn't respond, and instead wrapped her lips around Ruby's clit, flicking her tongue against it as she added a second finger inside of Ruby. The instant that she did this, Ruby gasped and twitched, moaning loudly as she felt herself cum. Lisa didn't cease her movements, causing the huntress to ride through the entirety of her orgasm. Bursts of colour seemed to erupt in the corners of Ruby's vision, and her body convulsed uncontrollably. The heat she had been experiencing was making the pleasure in her core shoot through every one of her veins, making her blood feel like fire. She hadn't been eaten out before, and she now began to feel as though she had been missing out _big_ time. Her twitching and gasping for breath continued long after Lisa had taken her mouth off of her.

Ruby could barely form any sort of thoughts as she breathed heavily. _… Wow. I can't… I don't believe that just… Wow._ As Ruby started to gain her vision back, the image of Lisa Lavender's smiling face came into focus.

The newswoman was blushing slightly and she began to giggle again as she studied Ruby's dazed face. Lisa bit her lip and placed a hand on Ruby's cheek. "So… Feeling less nervous now?"

"Uh huh…" It was all that Ruby could respond with, which made Lisa giggle harder. She leaned down and kissed Ruby briefly, and the huntress could taste something peculiar on her lips. Her blush burned again when she realized that it was _herself_ that she was tasting, but strangely, it didn't bother her. She found it kind of… _Hot._

"I'm glad! I knew that I could help you feel better!" Lisa grinned wider and stood up, offering Ruby a hand in the process. Somehow through her daze, Ruby managed to take her hand and successfully allow herself to get pulled up onto her feet without collapsing. Lisa took her jacket off the guest chair and put it back on and began to fix up her hair as she looked at the clock on the far wall near the door. "Well, that was good timing- the crew should be back in a few minutes. Do you think that you're ready for the interview now?"

"Um…" Ruby folded her hands behind her back and bit her bottom lip. "Mentally, I think so… Physically?" Her gaze moved down to her bare legs and waist before moving back up to Lisa's eyes.

Lisa chuckled, sitting at her chair. "You're adorable, you know that?" Ruby stammered and looked away again at the compliment, and Lisa laughed again. "You have a few minutes to change- that'll give me time to get my make up redone- and when the crew gets back we'll go live. And don't worry, I believe that you'll be great!"

"I think I will too- I'm not nervous anymore." Ruby smiled shyly at Lisa as she gathered her clothes. "Thanks to you… Um, Thank you, by the way."

Lisa smirked and winked at Ruby, making her heart skip a beat. "Oh, believe me Ruby- it was my _pleasure._ "

 **(RWBY)**

"Hey, sis! You did great!" Ruby stepped out the front doors of the new building and saw Yang waving at her from Bumblebee. The young huntress stepped up to her sister and gave her a hug, yelping as Yang picked her up and spun her around in the air. After a few twirls, Yang dropped her sister back to her feet and gave her a huge grin and held up both of her thumbs. "We all watched your interview back at Beacon- you did awesome!"

Ruby returned the grin and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm glad… I didn't really know how it was gonna go when I went in."

"Hey, you didn't throw up during any of the questions, so I'd say that was a success!"

"You're awful." Extending an arm, Ruby lightly punched Yang's shoulder, who laughed in response before getting back on her motorcycle.

She patted the back seat and waited for Ruby to straddle it before handing her the spare helmet. "Seriously though Rubes, you did great. Now everyone around Remnant knows more about what happened down in those tunnels and at Mountain Glenn. I already heard Weiss saying after you went off the air that Ironwood was going to be deploying more men in that area to take care of the rest of the Grimm."

"Wow." Ruby breathed as she put on the helmet.

"Yeah- news travels fast, huh? Anyways, we're all proud of you for doing it- I know that you were practically melting in fear earlier."

"I was not!"

Yang chuckled and shook her head. "You're so stubborn! You were totally nervous, and I should know over everyone else! You've _always_ hated public speaking!"

The young huntress crossed her arms and huffed, rolling her eyes at her sister's prodding. "Fine, I was _a little_ nervous. Just a little bit! But… Lisa helped me feel more… At ease."

"The newswoman? That's good to hear- I guess that means she's good at what she does."

Ruby felt herself blush as Yang started Bumblebee's engine. "Yeah, I guess… She actually told me that if I ever wanted to come down for another interview, I would always be welcome to."

"Wow, that's great! You must have left _quite_ the good impression!" Ruby's blush deepened as she wrapped an arm around her sister's waist. _You don't know the half of it, Yang._ "So, do you think that you'll ever actually come down for another one?"

As Yang started to pull away from the new building, Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card that Lisa gave her as she left. She re-read over the message that Lisa had written on it before giving it to her, and she knew that every time from that point on when she looked at it, it would make her blood freeze in its place and cause a small heat to spark her insides.

 _Thank you for the great interview, Ruby. I hope that you will cum by for another one day!_

 _~Lisa Lavender_

As she read the message again, Ruby sighed and felt herself smile a little. She pocketed the card and held on to Yang, taking one last look at the building before they sped out of sight.

"You know, Yang? I think that I will."

* * *

 **Note: B _ig shout out to Rivian Azure for suggesting this ship- I literally dropped everything I was doing to write it, I loved it so much! I had a lot of fun writing something as different as this, so thanks!_**

 ** _As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, and requesting! Love you all!_**

 ** _\- FlamingNytro_**


	6. Blake x Qrow

Blake knew that she was fidgeting. It wasn't as though she was doing so on purpose- quite the opposite, in fact. Throughout the mission, she had been putting a conscious effort into making sure that she was focused. She made sure that every strike that she would deliver to a Grimm and every decision that she would make with her team were executed with precision and rationality. Or, at the very least, that was her intention. As hard as Blake tried to keep herself on her A-game, she knew that she was off. Her fighting was sloppy, her judgments were unfocused, and whenever her and the rest of team RWBY found themselves in a quieter situation, Blake knew that she was fidgeting. The faunus attempted to quell any physical acts that might have given her away, but her eyes would inevitably dart around their surroundings at every noise, scanning all the dark corners and tree tops around them. Her teammates didn't appear to notice any of this, but that didn't keep Blake from cursing herself for her behaviour, and the reason for it. Because as much as she would have liked to believe otherwise, Blake knew exactly why she was anxious.

They were being watched.

Though she couldn't tell from where, Blake knew that there was a pair of eyes on her team from the second they landed in the Emerald Forest. With every step they took, she felt the presence, studying her and her team with an intensity that seemed to bore into the back of her head. It wasn't just a feeling, however- Blake knew for a fact that they were being followed. Not by Grimm, nor any other enemy, though- the presence was familiar, friendly even. That being said, Blake couldn't tell the others about it. As much as she would've like to, she just couldn't. It wasn't her place to do so. The only reason that Yang, Ruby and Weiss hadn't picked up on the feeling of being watched was because they were only looking out for Grimm, nothing friendly. But Blake had figured they would be followed. Despite the fact that her and her team were on a simple mission to exterminate a few packs of Beowolves, she had come expecting to be followed. And followed they were, the ever present feeling of an unseen observing eye pulling Blake's attention away from the group's fire they had built and towards the now darkened surrounds of the forest.

"Blake?"

The slightly elevated voice of Weiss caused the faunus to blink and turn her head back to her team. "What?"

"I said that we should get some sleep- it's past midnight."

"For once, I don't think that I'm going to argue with you, Ice Queen. I'm beat!" Yang replied, letting out a yawn while stretching her arms over her head.

Ruby's yawn followed her sister's. "Yeah, me too! We fought so many Beowolves today, and we still haven't patrolled the whole area yet!"

"And the sooner that we get some rest, the earlier we can get up and finish the mission."

Yang gave Weiss a mischievous grin and folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah, good luck getting me up early! I'm so tired that I could sleep for days!"

Weiss, in response, pointed a finger at the blonde, an unimpressed expression spreading across her face. "We will be getting up early, even if I have to drag you across the entire forest!"

"And then I'd throw you into a river."

Ruby laughed and rested her head on Weiss' shoulder. "Now that would be something that I'd definitely pay to see, am I right Blake?"

Blake merely nodded. She honestly hadn't even been paying attention to the conversation, though she was trying to. She kept finding her eyes wandering off into the dark of the forest, the pit in her stomach growing with each passing second that they were being watched.

"Blake."

"Huh?" Once again, the faunus pulled her focus back to her team seated across from her. Though their campfire was sizeable, neither it's flames nor smoke blocked the concerned looks that Weiss, Ruby and Yang were now giving her.

"What's up with you? You seem like you're a million miles away today." Yang stated.

"Yeah, you do seem kinda off. Is everything okay?" Ruby asked, getting up from beside Weiss and making her way over to sit next to Blake.

Despite her team's concerns, Blake couldn't tell them what was going on. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Blake knew that voice well- the overly worried tone that only Ruby could produce when she knew that something was, in fact, the matter. Her leader placed a hand on Blake's knee and looked up at her. "If there is something wrong, you know that you could tell us."

Weiss and Yang nodded in agreement, though it wasn't enough to convince Blake to say what was really going on. She knew that they were trying to help, but she just… Couldn't. That being said, the situation was clearly affecting Blake's focus more than she had thought it had been, to the point where her team was beginning to notice. She knew that if she were to stop them from worrying, she'd have to confront it, if only to calm her nerves. So, letting out a sigh, Blake stood and looked off into the forest. "Yeah, I know. I'm fine, it's just… I'm worried. About the Grimm that could still be around. I think that I'll go patrol for a while."

Ruby stood as well, giving Blake a smile. "Oh, well one of us could go with you!"

"No!" Blake replied, a little more forcefully than she had intended. She hated lying to her friends, but this was something that she had to do herself. "I mean, you guys are tired. Get some rest- I'll be fine." She noticed the confused look that Weiss and Yang shared with one another, as well as the slightly disappointed expression that Ruby was now displaying, but she didn't wait for them to argue with her. Turning around Blake began to march into the darkness, her irritation growing with each step.

 _I swear, when I find you, I'm going to kick your ass._

 **(RWBY)**

After a while of trudging silently through the forest, Blake found herself in a small clearing next to a small pond. She wasn't completely sure how long she had been walking for, but she did know that she was far enough away from camp that her team wouldn't be able to hear her call them if she tried. This was what she wanted, however- now she'd be able to talk to him without the fear of being caught. Stepping further into the clearing, the faunus folded her arms across her chest and surveyed the area, her eyes scanning each of the treetops. Though she couldn't see anything amongst them, she knew that she wasn't alone. The stare that had been locked onto her since her and her friends arrived in the forest was still upon her, and she had just about enough of it. Letting out a small, irritable sigh, Blake glared in the direction that the stare seemed to emanate from.

"I know that you're there. Get out here."

For a moment, there was silence. Before Blake could speak again however, there was a soft thud, followed by the sound of footsteps crunching through the leaves. They were faint, but grew louder the closer they got to Blake. Another moment passed before a man stepped out from behind one of the trees. The moonlight reflected off the pond, lighting up the dark red leaves and forest floor with a dim white light, allowing Blake to see the man's face. She instantly scowled at the smug expression he wore as he stepped into her view.

"Qrow."

The hunter reached into his pocket, produced a flask and raised it to his lips. After taking a swig, he let out a small chuckle and gave Blake a look that made her want to punch him. "What's cracking, kitty cat?"

"I can't believe you, you know that?"

"C'mon, you were all antsy since you got off that airship- you knew I'd be here."

He was right. She knew from the second that they'd arrived that Qrow would be off in the distance, away from her team's sight, watching them. Letting out a small growl, Blake stepped up to stand directly in front of Qrow. "But you shouldn't be! We're out here to take care of the Grimm- something that we can handle fine ourselves!"

Qrow shrugged and leaned back against a tree. "Still, isn't it always good to have an ace in the hole in case things get tough?"

"Do you really have such little faith in your nieces that you don't think they could go on one mission without having you follow them?"

"Hey! Of course I know that Ruby and Yang can handle it!" Qrow snapped, giving her a sharp glare. "I… Worry about them, that's all. Especially with the knowledge that their teammates couldn't provide half the backup that I could."

Blake reached out and slapped Qrow so quickly that he had no time to react. "Jackass. I know that you worry about them, but you do this on every mission they go on! Every mission _we_ go on! I have half a mind to tell them about this, you know."

Qrow reached up and rubbed his cheek before giving the faunus another smug grin. "And what? Tell them that you've known for this long? I doubt they'd be much happier with you than they'd be with me."

 _Damn_. Again, he was right. Blake didn't want her team to be upset with her for keeping more secrets from them. She had caught Qrow spying on them a few missions back when they were to explore a cave that was thought to be a White Fang base. She would have told Ruby and Yang right then about it, had the man not all but begged her to keep quiet about it. She knew that he didn't want his nieces to think that he didn't have faith in their abilities, and truthfully, she sympathized with him. To find out that they were being watched in case a situation were to get too difficult would break Ruby's confidence completely and make Yang more angry than Blake had probably ever seen her. Not to mention that if Qrow went down, she would too, and she really didn't want to think about her friends despising her for hiding such a revelation from them for as long as she had been. Despite this however, Blake knew that this had to stop- if Ruby and Yang were to grow as huntresses, their uncle would need to quit letting his worry consume him and leave them be.

"I don't care what they'd think about me- you need to stop this."

"Right. Don't think that you could be less convincing. Besides..." Qrow started, his eyes surveying Blake up and down. "I don't think that you really mind me watching you."

Quicker than she had slapped him, Blake reached forward and seized him by the collar and shoved him back against the tree. "Shut up- this is about Ruby and Yang!"

Qrow snickered in response to her action. "But it's also about you and I, isn't it?" He followed his question by sliding his arms around Blake's waist and pulling her against his chest.

She gasped, unprepared for the action, but quickly hardened her gaze and pushed against his chest. "Don't you _fucking_ dare."

"Remind me- how exactly did I persuade you to keep this little thing a secret back in that cave?" He followed his words letting by his tongue slide across the side of her neck up towards her ear. Blake cursed herself as she shuddered at the feeling. This was not going to happen again, not on _another_ mission.

"You all but begged me not to tell Ruby and Yang." She replied flatly, still struggling in his grip, though not as hard as she could have been.

"Oh really?" Qrow reached down and grabbed Blake's ass suddenly, which caused her to let out a yelp and stop pushing on him. He took the opportunity to flip their positions, pinning her back against the tree. "Because the way that I remember things, it was _you_ who was doing the begging."

"Nngh…" Words failed Blake as the feeling of Qrow's lips pressing against her neck caused her mind to slow down. Reaching up, the huntress grasped his hair in her hands and pulled his head back so that he was staring back into her eyes. The look that she received from him was pure lust, no other word could more accurately describe it. And while it lit more of a fire in Blake's core than she would've liked to admit, she knew that it was wrong. It had been wrong, back when it happened the first time, and more so than Qrow following her team on missions, it couldn't continue. "I'm not doing this with you. Not again."

"Why? We both know that you want to." Qrow's hands began to slide around to the front of Blake's body before trailing up her thighs towards her stomach.

"Because it's…" Blake's breath hitched as Qrow's calloused palms made their way up to touch her exposed midriff, the feeling of his fingers softly moving across her increasing the intensity of heat beneath her skin. "It's…" She was cut off again as Qrow hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pants with one hand and reached up to tangle the other in her hair. He tugged her head sharply to the side which made her hiss in pleasure. He gently raked his nails up from her waist towards her chest and used his other hands to untie the bow from her ears. She stiffened at the feeling, but as soon as he lightly scratched the back of her cat ears, she found that she physically couldn't stop herself from enjoying it, though she mentally cursed herself for it.

Blake could feel his smile against her ear as he leaned in. "It's?"

"... Good." Blake breathed, her grip tightening on his hair.

She heard him grunt before chuckling against her neck. "Thought so." Damn him. Blake hated feeling submissive, but there was something about him that it brought it out of her. Qrow pulled back for a moment before leaning in to kiss her. Blake had half a mind to push him away right there, but the feeling of his lips mixed with the taste of what seemed to be a combination of watermelon and whiskey was rather intoxicating. Against her better judgement, Blake felt her hands release his hair and her arms began to slowly make their way around his neck. Dust, this is _so_ wrong. She knew that it shouldn't be happening, but it felt good. And she was finding that her willpower wasn't enough to overpower her body's desire.

Qrow intensified the kiss by running his tongue across Blake's bottom lip. She parted it enough to allow her tongue to meet his, the haze in her mind growing more prominent as she did. He wasted little time in advancing from there, his tongue rubbing against hers as his hand started to trail further up her stomach. Blake felt herself softly moan against his mouth as the hand reached its destination on her breast. His fingers tightened around it as he broke away from the kiss to lean down and nip at her throat. She bit her lip in order to stifle anymore noises that may have escaped from her, watching through half lidded eyes as Qrow played with her chest.

Qrow evidently noticed this, if the mischievous spark that appeared in his eyes was anything to go by. "Aw, is the kitty going to purr for me?"

Blake let out an irritated noise and grabbed the sides of his head, forcing him back to her level. "If you don't shut your damn mouth-"

"You're gonna make me?" Qrow interrupted, one of his eyebrows raising playfully. "Don't think you'd hear me complaining."

 _Dust, he's SO smug!_ Blake almost couldn't believe that any one person could be so irritating. She wanted nothing more than to smack the arrogant smile off his face, but it was clear that doing so wouldn't accomplish anything significant. If anything, Qrow would probably take it as a challenge. So it seemed clear, in Blake's mind, that in order to regain control of the situation, she was going to have to take a different approach. She felt herself smirk as an idea came to mind. Moving one hand to the back of his head, Blake pushed herself up against Qrow, kissing him hard. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged it upwards, eliciting a groan from his mouth. She then slid her other hand from his cheek down to his waist, where she wasted little time in undoing the button and zipper of his pants. Blake could feel his body stiffen as her hand began to move down further to grab his erection, and she couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction as she did so. He was about to learn that she had control over him, not the other way around.

Freeing his erection from his pants, Blake began to move her wrist back and forth at an agonizingly slow pace. Qrow's breath hitched in his throat as she slid her hand from the base of his shaft to the top, and he moved to place his hands on the tree above Blake's head, as if to steady himself. Blake took the opportunity to once again tangle her hand into his dark grey hair and tugging on it to pull herself right up against him. She stood on her toes and caught his earlobe in between her teeth, feeling the grin continue to widen on her lips as he let out a low moan.

"Let's get one thing straight here Qrow- _you_ don't have power over me. Got that?" She hissed into his ear as she continued to slowly jack him off.

Qrow, in response, let out what sounded to be a mixture of a breathy laugh and a groan. "You're real cute, you know that? Acting like you're in charge- I gotta say, it suits you."

"I'm not fucking around with you anymore! I'm the one with the power." Blake replied hotly. To emphasize, she wrapped one of her legs around Qrow's waist, pulling him even tighter against her body as she increased her wrist movements ever so slightly. "Now say it. Say that _I'm_ the one who has power over _you_."

Qrow's breathing was getting quicker, his forehead now leaning down further to rest against hers. Blake could practically hear the wood from above her head splintering in his ever tightening grip, and if that wasn't convincing enough, the feeling his dick twitching in her grasp was proof that he wasn't faring too well against her advances. "You... Nngh, you..."

"Say. It."

"You... Have the power... Over me." Blake's sighed contently at finally hearing what she wanted to. As she pulled away from his ear to look into Qrow's eyes however, what she saw within them was not the desperate, sexual frustration that she was hoping for. Instead, there was a look of smug confidence that seemed to be both impressed and lustful all at once. It was a hybrid of emotions that Blake had not ever seen from the man before now, but it was his voice during what he said next that made her heart stop more so than the look on his face.

"You'll have the power over me- when I _say_ that you do."

Before Blake could even register what was going on, she had been spun around and bent over against the tree with her shorts and underwear pulled down to her ankles. She gasped at how quickly it had happened, which then turned into an aggravated growl as she looked back at Qrow's stupid grin. "Fuck you! You're an asshole, you know that?"

Qrow chuckled, bending down over her to lean close to her ear. "Aw, come on now Blake, you know you don't mean that. We both know that you like the power struggle just as much as I do."

Blake was about to respond, but a sudden moan broke through her lips as Qrow slid two fingers inside of her. Her knuckles tightened on the bark of the tree as she gritted her teeth together. The feeling of his fingers, or other things for that matter, moving around in her was one that, no matter how much she'd like to say otherwise, she thoroughly enjoyed. She found herself pushing backwards against his hand while steadily losing interest in being in control of the situation. As she moved back, she felt his fingers curl inside of her, making her gasp and twitch. "Fuck!"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Not as much... As you clearly are..." Blake muttered with a roll of her eyes, her words shaking with every movement from his fingers.

Qrow snickered. "That's up for debate. But you know what I'd _really_ enjoy, though?" His voice got low as he hit a sweet spot within her. "Fucking you against this tree."

"Uhh, fuck yes!" Blake moaned as she felt herself begin to tighten around his hand. She really didn't want to give into him and boost his ego more, but he was starting to drive her up the wall. While she would never tell him that it was the case, Qrow's constant confidence and antics turned her on like nothing else.

The smugness almost seemed to drip from Qrow's voice. "Think you'd enjoy that too?"

"Oh for Dust sakes you jackass, yes!" Blake all but shouted at him, ducking her head to hide the intense blush that she was no doubt sporting. "Just... Just fuck me."

Qrow grinned from ear to ear. "With pleasure." And with that, Blake felt him remove his fingers and slide himself inside of her.

Blake couldn't suppress the satisfied sigh that escaped into the air around them as she leaned back as far against him as she could. She winced a little as she took in more of his dick, but it wasn't painful for long- Qrow might have had a pretty decently sized package, but it wasn't anything that Blake couldn't handle. His rough hands took hold of her hips as he began to thrust inside of her. The faunus bit her lip and moved one of her hands from the tree to grab one of her breasts through her shirt. She looked back over her shoulder towards Qrow to see that he was _clearly_ happy with how this situation was playing out. Blake couldn't exactly blame him either- she wasn't displeased with what she was feeling or witnessing. She wouldn't have ever considered Ruby and Yang's uncle as attractive had she been asked before, but now... It was a different story. Before grabbing her hips, the man had removed his cape and jacket and dropped them to the ground, exposing his bare chest and abdomen to the world. Qrow was in shockingly good shape considering how much he seemed to drink, with his abs rivaling that of even Sun's. His pale skin was dimly lit by the moonlight, and his toned chest and strong arms made Blake more flustered than she thought he could possibly make her feel. Small beads of sweat formed on his brow as he increased his thrusting speeds, and for the first time that night, Blake realized that _maybe_ she didn't totally mind submitting to Qrow.

 _Screw it_ , she thought to herself, closing her eyes as she pushed her hips back against his thrusts. _Might as well enjoy it_.

Blake didn't find that to be a difficult task, with her moaning getting more frequent and desperate the deeper he pushed himself into her. Qrow reached over and placed a hand against her head, holding it against the tree as he fucked her. It only accomplished in turning Blake on more, and the faunus let out a whine as Qrow angled himself slightly while inside her. "Qrow..."

The man, through his own moaning, chuckled when he made contact with her eyes, the lust in his own surely reflecting her own. "Looks like _someone's_ having fun, hey kitty cat?"

Rather than giving him an annoyed retort, Blake simply shifted her head over so that she could catch his thumb in between her teeth. She found it rather amusing the way his eyes widened as she began to suck on it, and the way his dick twitched inside her when she winked at him. _Looks like you don't have all the power here, now do you, Qrow?_

The combination of her mouth on his finger and the wet heat surrounding his shaft was clearly driving Qrow to his breaking point. He exhaled raggedly, thrusting himself inside of her with as much purpose as he could muster. Blake found herself panting as she bounced back on his dick, both of her hands now massaging her breasts deeper than before. Her forehead was pressing uncomfortably against the bark of the tree, but she was the furthest point she could be from caring. She was still aware that they shouldn't be doing this, and the fact that it was with her teammates' uncle made her feel like even more of a horrible person. But _Dust_ , if it didn't make her feel good.

Qrow's free hand found it's way to Blake's ass and slapped down on it as he once again hit a sensitive spot inside her, and that was enough to get Blake to release her building orgasm. Throwing herself back off the tree and against his chest, Blake felt herself twitch uncontrollably as she started to cum. "Ah, Q-Qrow... Shit, I'm- _Fuck_!"

Her walls tightened around Qrow's shaft, causing him to gasp slightly. Wrapping his arms around her waist, his head fell onto her shoulder and he bit down on her neck. "Damn... I'm gonna cum too." A few short thrusts later, his teeth bit down harder on her skin as he started to unload himself into her. Through her own orgasm, Blake could feel him shooting off inside of her, the sensation making her shiver more than she already was.

There was a few moments of silence between the two as they attempted to catch their breath. Blake let out a deep sigh, leaning back into Qrow and letting her head fall back against his shoulder. She felt him pull out of her and let out a small laugh, his arms still holding her waist. "You know... I love it when you say my name."

Rolling her eyes, Blake stepped forward out of his embrace and pulled her shorts back up. "Shut up."

"Come on- at this point, you can't even pretend that you didn't enjoy it."

"... Even so, it doesn't change anything," Blake whispered, folding her arms across her chest while she leaned back against the tree. "This is all still so wrong- what we're doing with each other, the secrets that we're keeping... Your nieces deserve better. From both of us."

Qrow paused as he slid on his jacket, his expression slowly growing more serious than she'd seen it, as if her words had finally made him reflect on their situation. After putting his cape back into place, he let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, they do. But we're in pretty deep now- and I don't see any easy solution for us ever coming clean to them about this."

"Don't put this on both of us!" Blake spat, giving him a frustrated look. "This is all your fault! None of this should have happened! None of this would have _ever_ happened if you had just let Ruby and Yang be! If anything, you dragged _me_ into all this."

Qrow just stared at her, his face unreadable as he pondered his thoughts. It was rather off putting to Blake- she'd never seen him take anything so seriously before. And while she was glad that her words had finally gotten to him, a part of her knew that she wasn't as upset with him as she sounded. She _did_ understand him wanting to protect Ruby and Yang, despite how terribly he was going about it. And what they were doing with each other... Well, that was _her_ fault as well for letting it happen in the first place. It was unfair to place all the blame on him for that- she was being just as selfish as him, giving into her primal desires just as he was. And if Blake was being honest, as good as she felt physically because of it, it made her feel rather sick to think about afterwards.

"Maybe you're right." The suddenness of Qrow's voice startled Blake slightly, causing her to meet his eyes. "Maybe this is all my fault. I've never been one to be in luck's favour, but this all could've been avoided if I'd just kept out of business that wasn't my own. Maybe... None of it should've happened in the first place."

There was a certain level of depressing acknowledgement in his voice that, against her better judgment, pulled at Blake's heart a bit. But before she could say something in response, Qrow leaned over and kissed her, catching Blake off guard not only with the kiss, but how it felt. It wasn't rough or passionate as any of their previous ones had been, nor did it elicit a burning feeling of excitement from the pit of Blake's stomach. No, this one almost felt... Apologetic. It was soft, gentle and didn't linger, which spoke volumes to the faunus. As he pulled away, Blake gazed at him curiously, but he never witnessed it as he turned away from her and began to walk back towards the thicker trees. As he got to the edge of the clearing however, he stopped and looked over his shoulder to shoot her a grin, one that appeared almost sad in nature.

"But for what it's worth, I don't totally regret it. At least not meeting you." With that, he turned back and walked into the forest. "See you around, kitty cat."

Blake watched in silence as he disappeared into the trees. She noticed that the presence that had been watching her and her team since the beginning of their mission was finally gone, and for the first time, she was truly alone. Letting out a sigh, the huntress slid down to sit at the base of the tree, her head resting against the trunk as she stared out over the moonlit pond. What were they doing? What was _she_ doing? Yes, what Qrow was doing and how he was going about it wasn't right, but neither was what _she_ was doing. They were both sneaking around their loved ones' backs with secrets that could tear them all apart. And as sick as it made her to think about, Blake realized that she might not be so different to Qrow. They both wanted the same things, for her team and themselves. They were both selfish in the same ways, and Blake knew that it wasn't an excuse that made everything okay.

Qrow had a point, however- they _were_ both in too deep, and she wanted to hate him for it. But Blake found that she simply couldn't hate him. Because though she didn't want to admit it to herself and as selfish as it may have been to say, Blake felt the same way about him that he did for her.

She didn't regret meeting him, either.

The moon began to set over the horizon as Blake slowly rose to her feet and made her way back to camp, the haunting ghost of their sins following her every step of the way.

* * *

 _ **Note:** **As always, thank you for reading, reviewing and requesting. Love you all!**_

 ** _\- FlamingNytro_**


	7. Ren x Vernal

Ren couldn't believe that they had won. The idea that he and his friends would come out of this alive seemed like an impossibility only a short time ago, but it soon became a reality as the tide of the battle turned in their favour. Blake, along with her faunus brothers and sisters, arriving here in Haven to stop Adam's attack was something that no one could have predicted, but it was in no small part a factor to their success over Cinder and her team. Before they showed up, the situation was beginning to look grim for the huntsman of Beacon- particularly grim indeed, Ren noted, wincing as he shifted into a sitting position against the wall on the far side of the room. Never before in his life had he, or any of his friends to his knowledge, encountered an enemy like Hazel before tonight, and he prayed that they wouldn't ever have to again. Medical staff that had arrived shortly after the remainder of the enemies had fled were currently attending to his more injured friends and hadn't gotten to him yet, but Ren was sure that he could guess at least some of his own damage based off the pain he was experiencing. A few cracked ribs, what was probably a mild concussion, a torn muscle in his leg, if the difficulty he had walking was any indication- and this was all before mentioning that his entire body felt like one giant bruise. Hanging his head in between his knees, Ren let out a sigh, beads of sweat still dripping onto the ground below him. _Yes, here's to hoping that's the last we see of Hazel_.

As he reaffirmed this likely unrealistic hope in his mind, Nora made her way over to the wall Ren was sitting against and slid down to do the same beside him. She too sighed, her head gently falling onto his shoulder as she closed her eyes. "So Ren- do you hurt as much as I do?"

A humourless chuckle escaped Ren's lips as he glanced over to look at her. "I think that we all hurt pretty equally, Nora."

She nodded, her hand moving up to hold his before she let out a small laugh as well, though her's sounding more genuine than his had. "I haven't felt this bad since I fell off that Nevermore back at Kayuto Village."

"And you landed in a tree, hitting every branch on the way down to the ground." Ren replied, slowly lifting his free hand and moving it to gently ruffle her hair. "So that must be saying something."

"No kidding." Nora giggled again, smiling at Ren before moving her gaze over to look towards the newly reunited team RWBY, who hadn't left each other's embrace since the battle had ended. "I can't believe that Blake came back- I didn't know if we'd ever get to see her again!"

"Neither did I."

"Well, I don't blame them being all cuddly over there. Without her, we might not have gotten through today." There was a noticeable hint of sadness in Nora's voice at the prospect of this, but it was replaced with relief almost as soon as it had appeared. "I'm so glad that she's back- and that we're all still here. Together again."

Ren's smile widened as Nora's hand squeezed his tighter, and he rested the side of his head on hers, holding her hand tighter as well. "Me too."

Before he could close his eyes and relish the feeling of simply being alive here and now with Nora and his friends, the basement elevator in the centre of the room started to move, signifying that someone was returning from the vault area. A few moments of the mechanical whirling went by before the platform fully raised, revealing Qrow. He had gone down to see if there were any signs of his sister still being in the area, or if there was anything else to retrieve from inside the vault. From what Ren could see, Raven had not been down there, but Qrow was indeed carrying something in his arms- though, it was not any kind of trinket or item as any of them would have thought. In his arms, bridal style, was a body- and judging from its lack of movement and the solemn look on Qrow's face, it was obviously one that was no longer alive. As the huntsman brought the body over to lay on a stretcher in front of the paramedics, a twinge of sadness came over Ren, his smile now having faded as his expression turned dark. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself slowly to a standing position and began to limp over to the area where Qrow was. Nora got up and followed, confused as to what was going on, but Ren didn't stop to explain himself. Approaching the stretcher, that small spark of sadness began to develop into a kindling of grief as Ren observed the girl who was laid out in front of him, her eyes closed and expression serene. He knew that the feelings he was experiencing weren't simply at the expense of a dead body- no, there was something incredibly familiar about this girl, he knew that to be true. He had felt the same sharp sting when she appeared on the battlefield, standing alongside Cinder and Raven. Something that felt depressed and disappointed crawled inside of his chest as he looked upon her then, but he still couldn't currently understand why. She looked _so familiar_ to him, as if her identity was on the very forefront of his brain, yet he could not fully remember why this girl was bringing such a potential revelation out of him.

Nora stepped up beside Ren and looked at the body as well, her hand moving up to her mouth. "What happened to her?"

"Cinder, most likely," Qrow answered, pointing to the charred, black wound on the woman's stomach. "She didn't stand a chance after that."

"That's horrible," Nora softly exclaimed. "I mean, I know that she was the enemy, but still..."

"You wish that it didn't have to be this way? Yeah, I know what you mean." Qrow looked from Nora back down to the body, his eyes clouded over in what almost looked to be regret. "To pretend to have been the Spring Maiden just to cover up the real one? An impossible task on its own in the long run, but at her age with such little experience- well, she had no chance."

A moment of silence passed them by before Nora spoke again. "What was her name?"

"Raven called her Vernal- said it in such a way that it almost seemed like she cared about her." Qrow scoffed lightly as he said this. "After seeing this, I have my doubts about that."

Nora responded with something else, but Ren didn't hear her. The confused sadness within him increased tenfold, and a pain worse than that of his ribs began to pulsate in his chest. A small breath escaped him as he stared at the girl's body, his feelings now understood as he heard what her name had been. Memories began to flood back all too quickly for him to comprehend at once- memories of simpler times, ones from before his days at Beacon, and ones where the dead girl's appearance and name were not so foreign to him.

"Vernal..."  
 **  
(RWBY)**

Ren and Nora had lived in many places after their village was destroyed, the two basically growing up on the road as they began their journey of becoming the best of friends. Being the only two people to have escaped their town alive meant that they needed to stick together, and that is exactly what they did. Their time travelling together was in no way easy, as two young children scavenging for what they could find in order to survive was in no way a straightforward task. But they had each other, and Ren never took that for granted for even one moment. He and Nora were inseparable, truly the best team that could have existed. As they trained and became stronger, even through the toughest of challenges, nothing could break their bond. And it was this bond of friendship that enabled them to find themselves in the village of Kitora.

Kitora was a bigger sized place on the outskirts of Sanus, almost enough to be classified as a town, in fact. It was only a few days journey from Vale, which is where Ren and Nora had been heading, but after helping a local butcher catch some wild game and extinguish some Grimm in the area, the two huntsman-in-training decided to stay in the small town and help out the people who needed it. The butcher, being impressed with how much they were helping the citizens, allowed them a place to stay in the back of his shop in exchange for help with his hunting. Before they knew it, Ren and Nora had been in the town for six months, and it didn't appear that they had plans to leave anytime soon. Nora even befriended a weapon-smith who aided her in building Magnhild, to which she was ecstatic to no end about. And while Ren knew that the newest semester at Beacon Academy began in a mere four months, he figured that seeing as how Kitora had been the best to them of any place since he could remember, staying for awhile wouldn't do the two any harm. If anything, he and Nora had more time than ever to hone their skills and strengthen their bond, while not having to worry about seeking food or shelter out everyday. And things only seemed to look up in Ren's case, because it was within Kitora that he met Vernal.

He and Nora had been in the town for what was going on to be their seventh month when he had first seen her. She immediately stood out to Ren, as he had never seen anyone like her in town before now. Everything about her, from her short brown hair, to her choice of attire, to her icy blue eyes radiated a confidence that Ren had not previously experienced from anyone other than Nora. And with this confidence came a beauty that Ren had trouble comprehending. Never before had he even looked at a woman the way he was currently looking at this one, and in that moment, something ignited inside of him. It was something he had nothing to reference to in order to understand it. He just knew that he wished to speak with her, and his intrigue surely would have led him to do just that, had the first time he saw her not been while she was being robbed.

Ren's first experience at seeing this mysterious girl was while he was walking alone in the market one day, in search of ingredients for the dinner that he planned on making for himself and Nora that night. He almost dropped the leeks he was about to purchase as he saw the girl, and he did drop them when he saw a man approach her from behind and grab the satchel that she had on her hip. Before he could thrust himself into the situation to help, the girl took the robber off of his feet as if it required no effort on her part. She planted a fist squarely into his jaw, but was blindsided by another robber, an accomplice of the first one surely, snatching the bag off her. This time she could not react fast enough, and the thief knocked her to the ground and started running through the town square. He hadn't made it thirty feet away before Ren's foot connected with his jaw as he flew in to intervene before his brain could even tell his body to do so. The man crashed into a potato cart, out cold instantly. Ren had just enough time to take the satchel off the crook before it was pulled out of his hands by the girl, who wore a less than pleased expression on her face, if the scowl was any indication.

"I didn't need your help, I had him."

Ren blinked in surprise at her hostile tone, but didn't allow himself to be upset by the comment- she did seem like a proud, capable fighter, and most likely wasn't too thrilled at the prospect of being "saved." "Perhaps, but I couldn't simply stand by and watch on the chance of him escaping."

Those icy eyes stared into his own, an unimpressed look within them. "Well, maybe next time you should just mind your own damn business."

"I apologize, I did not intend to insult your honour." Ren bowed his head and placed a hand on his chest before turning to walk away from the girl, as much as it stung him to do so- for as much as he wanted to talk with her, she did not seem to be interested in conversation, let alone with him. And if she had wished for him to leave her be, Ren knew enough about respect to honour that wish without argument.

He had not moved three steps before the girl spoke again. "Hey, wait."

Turning back, slight anticipation fluttering in his chest, Ren met her gaze again. "Yes?"

Her eyes now less intense, she moved up to him and unfolded her crossed arms, dropping them to their side. "Look, I suppose you helping out wasn't all bad. So, y'know..."

"You're welcome." Ren answered, allowing himself to smile.

"Whatever," the girl said, with a roll of her eyes that came off a little bit more playful than irritated. "So, you a huntsman or what?"

"In training. My name is Lie Ren." He extended a hand towards her. "And you? Are you a huntress?"

She studied him for a moment before slowly reaching out and shaking his hand. "Something like that, sure. And the name's Vernal, don't wear it out."

Ren chuckled slightly. "Nice to meet you, Vernal."

"Uh-huh, likewise." She said, a small, sort of intriguing grin playing at her lips. "So, huntsman in training, huh? You any good at fighting?"

Ren gestured to the man in the pile of potatoes, a deadpanned look on his face. "A little- yourself?"

"Oh, someone's got some attitude, eh?" Vernal stated, her eyebrows raising as she snickered a bit. "Well, how about this? Meet me at the lodge at the edge of town tonight, and I'll show you what kind of skills I got. That sound good to you?"

Something sparked inside of Ren as she spoke, her eyes now holding something mischievous within them. He wasn't sure what her game was, if there even was one, but his intrigue towards her only grew as he began to grin. "I believe that I would like that very much, Vernal."

"Alright then hotshot, come to the back of the lodge just after sundown." She turned to leave, but glanced back over her shoulder to shoot him a smirk that would have best been described as 'cocky.' "And you'd better not disappoint me."

That was the night that put everything into motion for Ren. After going over that night and sparring with Vernal, the young huntsman knew that it wasn't the last that he wanted to see of her. Apparently, he too had made a good impression on her, as she invited him back to spar the next night, and then the night after that. After multiple sessions of battling one another, their activities soon spread towards other areas than just fighting. The two were soon spending their nights hunting together, meditating after a workout or even just talking with one another in Vernal's room. It became routine for Ren after a while- spend his days with Nora and spend his nights with Vernal. He never discussed Vernal in any sort of detail with Nora, mainly due to the fact that Vernal was only to be staying in Kitora for a short amount of time. He wasn't even sure he told Nora her name, but she never asked much about it (most likely due to her constantly spending time smashing Grimm with her newly built Magnhild) so it wasn't something that created any sort of conflict between herself and Ren. In his time spent with Vernal, Ren both learned very much and very little about the mysterious girl. Besides her living in a tribe in the middle of a forest, she never spoke of her family or really what her business was, both in Kitora and within her tribe. She didn't speak much about herself at all in fact, but Ren learned other things about her. He learned how intelligent conversationally she was, nearly outwitting him at many points. He learned that she had little empathy for others, but seemingly made an exception for Ren. He learned that her laugh was one of the most beautiful things that he had ever heard, which was made even sweeter by how rare it seemed to be- though, Ren seemed to get it out of her more than anyone else. But most of all, he learned what the feeling he had for her meant. Because when they kissed each other for the first time one night under the moonlit sky, he knew that _this_ was love.

But as the saying goes, love is fleeting- and it seemed as though this love was no different. It was nearly two months after they first met that Vernal told him that she would be leaving Kitora the next morning to return home. It felt as though his heart was being cracked in two with a chisel, and it was a feeling that Ren had never thought he would experience- and one that he hoped to never experience again.

"C'mon Ren, don't make that face," Vernal groaned, her feet hanging off the edge of the lodge's roof as the two sat side by side. "You knew that I wasn't gonna be staying forever. I've already been gone way longer than I expected to be, since... Well, this happened."

"I know." Ren replied softly, his hands folded in his lap as he looked down towards the ground. "I'm sorry to have kept you longer than you anticipated."

"Oh, shut up." Vernal exclaimed, playfully bumping her shoulder against his. "You didn't keep me here- I could've bailed anytime if I wanted to. But, as nice as this has been... I have to go."

She sighed as she spoke, which only made Ren's heart ache more. He mirrored her sigh and closed his eyes. "I know."

There was a moment of silence between the two as Ren mulled over what he was feeling. This... This _hurt._ A lot more than Ren expected it to- and he definitely didn't like it.

"Hey." Ren looked up to meet Vernal's eyes, and though they seemed as intense as ever, Ren could see that there was a guilty look behind them. "Look, this has been pretty cool. And as much as it's gonna suck for me to leave this, let's not have our last night of doing this be ruined- let's do something fun."

Ren, despite the depression playing at his heart, allowed himself to grin a little bit. "Like what? One more night of sparring?"

"As entertaining as it would be for me to whip your ass in the training yard again," Vernal responded, smirking as she did. "I think I have a better idea."

That mischievous twinkle that Ren had become so familiar with was now present once more in her iris's, causing his interest in the matter to peak. "Oh? Do tell."

Ren expected her to simply tell him what she had in mind. What he did not expect was to feel her placing a hand onto his thigh- dangerously close to an area that had never been touched by anyone other than himself (and Nora, a few times by accident.) He felt his cheeks began to grow warmer as she did speak. "Well, I happened to come across a bottle of sake while in town last week..."

"When you say you 'came across' one, I'm assuming it wasn't from simply purchasing it from a shopkeeper you had convinced that you were eighteen?"

"You'd assume correctly, and can skip the lecture I know you wanna give me about it, thank you very much." Vernal stuck her tongue out at Ren as she continued. "Anyways, it is a rather large bottle, and I don't think I could drink it all myself in one night. So maybe you'd like to come back to my room with me tonight and have a cup or two?"

Ren could have sworn that the blood in his veins began to run faster as he heard her offer. _Surely she isn't suggesting… Is she?_ "Are...Are you certain that you..."

Before he could finish, Vernal leaned over and captured his lips in her own. After a moment she pulled back and gave him a look of complete certainty. "What do you think, hotshot?"

 **(Later)**

Ren didn't quite know how long it had been since Vernal had pulled him to her room in the lodge, or how much time had passed since they finished the bottle of sake between themselves. But he knew one thing for sure, one thing that no amount of sake could ever make him forget- the feeling of Vernal's hands sliding up his bare chest as she kissed him was one that he would cherish forever. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Ren let his mouth part to allow her tongue to enter and slide against his own. He recalled how sweet her kisses were, reminding him of a peach- fresh and juicy, something that the saliva being shared between the two reinforced. Her kisses seemed sloppy, desperate and passionate, possibly fueled by the copious amounts of alcohol she had consumed. Ren didn't care about why these things were the way they were- he just cared about the moment, and the way that she felt and tasted in it.

Vernal pushed against Ren's chest, breaking the kiss and sitting up straight in her straddling position in his lap. Before Ren could question it, she reached up, shed her vest and tossed it away from the bed. After watching it hit the ground, she moved to gaze at Ren, a smile of seduction plastered on her face. "You just gonna sit there looking all cute, or you gonna help me out of the rest of these clothes?"

The most intelligent thing that Ren could do was nod dumbly at her question. He'd clearly never been in _this_ position with anyone before, but his desire was overpowering his nerves by a huge margin. Vernal smiled wider and lifted her arms, allowing Ren to reach up and pull her shirt over her head. His eyes doubled in size and his breath caught in his throat as he discovered that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath it. The sight of her now bare breasts caused Ren's pants to become very tight, even in the dimness of the moonlight shining between the curtains. Hesitantly, the huntsman placed his hands onto her chest, enticing a moan out of the young woman. Taking this as a good sign, he gently squeezed his hands, earning him another noise- though this one sounded more frustrated than before.

"C'mon Ren, you know what we both want right now." Vernal muttered, her voice a sexual growl as she leaned down to bite Ren's bottom lip between hers, causing his dick to twitch. "Don't tease me... Just fuck me."

While it wasn't at all what he had expected his first time to be like, Ren did indeed know what they both wanted, and _dust_ did he want to provide them both with the feelings they were so desperately longing to feel. Groaning as Vernal sucked on his lip, Ren moved his hands down her her ass and flipped their positions so that he was now overtop of her. Suppressing a ragged breath as his trapped erection began pressing against her thigh, Ren cupped her cheek with one hand and leaned down to kiss her neck. Vernal sighed contently and arched her back to press her bare torso against his, sending shivers up Ren's body. She felt so soft against him, her warm skin seeming almost silk-like against his. He nipped at a particularly sensitive spot right under her jaw, causing her breath to hitch momentarily, and he felt his smile widen as she once again let a frustrated sound escape her lips.

"Ren, _c'mon…_ No more teasing, just give it to me."

Not able to stop himself from doing so, Ren moved to meet her gaze as he slid the fingers from his free hand across her breast, earning himself a nearly stifled whine in the process. "Not finding the slow build enjoyable?"

Vernal surely wanted to smack him as she noticed the mischievous grin he held on his face. "Not when you're doing it to be an jackass."

Ren laughed. "You know I'm not being a jackass." As he spoke, he moved his hand down her breast and stomach and slipped it past the waistband of her pants, this time earning himself a proper moan as his fingers grazed something that he was very much looking forward to getting acquainted with. "I don't think you could convince me that you aren't having even the smallest bit of fun from this."

Her head pressing back further against the mattress as he applied a bit pressure onto her most sensitive area with his fingertips, Vernal glared at Ren with an irritated expression that she may have been able to pass as genuine had she not been biting her lip in one of the sexiest ways Ren found possible. "... Of course I'm having fun, idiot- I just don't want to wait anymore... I want to know how you feel inside me."

Noting how red her cheeks were even in the dim lighting of her room, Ren chuckled softly and kissed her cheek before lightly grinding himself down against her. "Enough for me to get a ' _please'_ out of you for it?"

Vernal narrowed her eyes at his cheeky reply, but couldn't stop herself from letting out a small giggle at it. "You really _are_ a jackass tonight, aren't you? But fine-" Grabbing the back of his head, Vernal pulled herself up to Ren's ear and traced her tongue along the side of it as she began to whisper to him.

"Please baby, please... I want it, I want you... Hold me down and _fuck me."_

Ren's heart nearly stopped upon hearing those words, his dick twitching against the fabric of his pants harder than it ever had before in his life. She pulled back away from his ear and laughed at the no doubt obvious look of awestruck arousal that was plastered on his face. "Was that good enough for you, hotshot?"

Ren didn't respond with words- he instead slammed his lips back down against Vernal's, catching her momentarily off guard by the sudden intensity he showed. She wasted little time in reciprocating however, and pushed back into the kiss with a determination that seemed to tell him she wouldn't be outdone. As nice as the slow build had been however, Ren now understood how she was feeling and could most certainly relate- no more waiting could be handled. As he kissed her, Ren's hands fumbled to undo the buttons on his pants and after a brief moment, his incredibly strained erection was released from its confines, much to his relief. He could feel it rapidly throbbing in anticipation as he broke away from the frantic make out session to undo her own pants.

Vernal laughed in surprised amusement as Ren roughly undid the buttons and tugged the clothing, along with her underwear, down and off her legs. "Damn, did I get you fired up or something babe?"

Her somewhat smug smile melted in an instant, morphing into a high pitched gasp as he kicked off his own clothing, returned to his position over top of her and pressed his manhood against her now exposed entrance. "What do you think?"

"I... I think... That you know what I'm thinking..."

After meeting her eyes one last time and receiving a lustful nod of approval, Ren wasted no further time in giving in to the feelings that they were both experiencing. He slowly pushed his hips forwards and felt the warm sensation of sliding inside of her. Vernal gasped again and threw a hand over her mouth, squeezing her eyes tightly shut while she adapted herself to the feeling of his manhood inside of her. Ren couldn't help but let out a long, low groan as he pushed himself in his entirety inside of her. The feeling of her clamping down around his shaft was one of the most incredible experiences that Ren had ever had. Not wanting it to end, he slid himself back out of her once her expression and body seemed less tense, and pushed himself back inside more quickly than the previous time. Vernal moaned loudly and instantly wrapped her legs around Ren's waist, pulling him fully inside her again as she placed her hands on his chest. Digging her nails into his pecs caused Ren to return the moan and seemed to give him the drive to make his thrusting a continuous action. As his motions became more consistent, Ren dropped his head into the crook of her neck and began to relish in what they were feeling. Her tight, wet walls massaging his dick as he fucked her was driving him mad, making him crave more. Taking her wrists in his hands, Ren swiftly pinned her arms to the bed below them and slid his tongue up the side of her neck.

Vernal inhaled sharply as he firmly held her wrists down, which turned into another loud moan as she felt him fuck her even deeper than he had been before. "Oh, _fuck!_ Ren... _Shit_ Ren, keep going. Just like that..."

Ren obliged, not wishing for the fun to even halt itself for a single second. He continued fucking her deeply and rhythmically, his body just barely ghosting over hers with each thrust. He could feel her legs shaking slightly around his waist, which he couldn't really blame her for- he was having enough trouble keeping a rigid position over her himself. "Mm, Vernal... _Fuck..."_

Hearing Ren curse caused Vernal to unconsciously smile wider- it wasn't something he really ever did, and hearing him doing it now was something that she seemed to find _very_ arousing. "You feel so good Ren... _Gods,_ you feel so good..."

"So do you..." Ren breathed against her neck, his teeth biting down on the sweet skin.

Vernal yelped softly, her legs tightening around him once again. Her breath hitched for a moment as he hit a sensitive spot within her and her eyes squeezed shut again, trying to hide how much they were watering at how good this was making her feel. _"Shit!_ Ren... Kiss me."

Wasting no time fulfilling the request, Ren moved up to capture her lips with his own, his hands moving from hers to press themselves on each side of her head. Her hands almost instantly snaked under his arms and up to hold either side of his face as they kissed. Her tongue quickly forced its way inside his mouth, which only caused Ren to increase the power of his thrusts. Vernal whined against his lips as he slammed himself inside her, the kiss growing more frantic and intense in the process. Their teeth collided and saliva slid down their chins, but Ren didn't care, he _couldn't_ care. The small inn bed, the alcohol, the fact that this was Vernal's last day in Kitora- none of that mattered to Ren now. All that mattered to him right now was this, and he _never_ wanted it to end.

Unfortunately, he could tell that both himself and the situation were nearing a climax. He broke away from the kiss and lightly gasped as she rolled up her hips to meet his as he thrust inside of her again. "Vernal... I'm getting close."

"Wait a second!" The suddenness of the statement caught Ren off guard, causing him to stop his movements. Though she looked disappointed for a moment that he had in fact stopped, Vernal looked back up at him with a small, tipsy smirk on her lips. "Can we... Try something for a second?"

"Of course- what is it?" Ren asked, feeling curious, and only the tiniest bit impatient, at her request.

Without saying a word, Vernal moved him back off of her gently, shivering as he slid fully out of her. Before Ren had a moment to question her actions, Vernal rolled over and pushed herself onto her hands and knees, her ass raised up to Ren's erection. Looking over her shoulder, she gave him a small cheeky grin and rolled her eyes playfully at his dumbfounded expression, despite her face now an even deeper shade of red than before.

"... Don't you dare say a word- I just thought this position might be... Fun."

Ren responded in the form of placing his hands on either side of her ass and pushing himself forward to enter her vagina again. This time however, neither Ren or Vernal could stop the very loud, pleasured moans from emitting themselves into the room at the action. The position change were giving the both of them an entirely different, intense set of feelings, and Ren had to say that he was a big fan of it. Intent on keeping those feelings at said level of intensity, Ren began to fuck Vernal harder and faster than he had yet to, his shaft becoming more wet with each time he thrusted.

Vernal seemed even more pleased with the position change than Ren was, if her balled up fists on the bedsheets were any indicator. _"Fuck!_ Oh fuck Ren, _yes!_ Don't stop! _Gods,_ don't stop!"

Luckily for the both of them, Ren had no plans on stopping. He pounded himself into her as hard as he could, gaining speed with every movement. Vernal moaned without restraint on how loud she was being, and Ren wouldn't have been surprised to learn that the whole inn could hear them, clear as day. He couldn't say anything about it however- Vernal was pushing herself back to meet him halfway through each thrust, and it was making it impossible for him to keep quiet himself. He slapped Vernal's ass as she bounced back against him, which caused her to gasp and push her face and chest harder against the bed. Ren could see drool running down her chin and onto the sheets as she forcefully bounced on his dick, totally engulfing his shaft inside of her as she did so. One of her hands had moved down to toy with her clit as he fucked her, and Ren could tell by the way she was twitching around him that she was getting as close to finishing as he was. The feelings of a building climax that Ren had been growing close to before she moved onto her hands and knees had now returned tenfold, and sparkles of colour began to appear in the corners of his vision as he began to hit his limit. Moving his hands from her ass to her hips, Ren firmly grasped Vernal and began pulling her back hard against him, meeting her motions as he fucked her with every ounce of power he had left in him.

Vernal shifted so her face was pressed into the mattress and all but screamed as she began to twitch more violently, her hand moving faster against her clit in the process. "Ren... _Oh fuck, Ren!"  
_  
Hearing Vernal let go and lose herself to an orgasm was once of the sexiest things, bar none, that Ren had ever seen, and it was more than enough to throw him over the edge as well. Slamming into her one final time, Ren let out a soft cry of ecstasy and leaned down to rest his head on her back as he unloaded himself inside of her. With each shot he fired off his dick seemed to twitch harder, causing him to groan as it continued. After a few seconds, Ren was finally spent, and he slowly pulled himself out of her. He shivered slightly at the feeling of various fluids running down his shaft and thighs towards the bed, but felt much too exhausted after their escapades to bother doing much about it. He merely fell onto the bed beside Vernal, who stayed in the position she was in for a few seconds more while trying to recover and return to reality, before following suit. The second she was laying down, Ren had his arms around her waist, pulling her over until her back was pressed against his chest.

After a few moments of heavy breathing and rapid blinking shared between the two, Vernal let out a small giggle, one that was rather uncharacteristic of her normal demeanour. It was borderline adorable, Ren dared to think, and he too let out a quiet laugh. That seemed to cause her to giggle more, and before he knew it, the two of them were filling the room with their shared laughter. It only ended when Vernal turned her head over her shoulder to kiss Ren, her hand moving back to run gently through his hair. Ren contently sighed into the kiss, his arms tightening around her waist and pressing her naked body closer to his.

They soon broke apart and Vernal met Ren's blissful gaze with a look of absolute contentment. "... Damn. That was... A lot more intense than I thought it would be."

"I agree," Ren said with a nod. He brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes before returning to embracing her. "I'm glad that you seemed to enjoy it as much as I did."

"Who said anything about me enjoying it?" Vernal asked, sticking her tongue out playfully at him, which caused him to arch an eyebrow at her.

"The rest of the guests in the inn, if asked- no doubt they were all able to hear you."

"... Shut up." Vernal mumbled while blushing, swiftly kissing him before turning to face away from him again.

Ren laughed again, but for more reason than making her flustered- he was happy. _Dust,_ was he ever happy. Having sex with Vernal, someone he so strongly cared for, was nearly an overwhelming experience, one that he never wanted to let go of. But upon thinking this, the happiness vanished and was replaced with a crippling sadness. She would be leaving tomorrow, and he wasn't sure that he would ever see her again. It was a thought that Ren resented, one that made his stomach twist. He mentally cursed the reality of their situation, more aggressively than he would've without the alcohol buzzing in his brain. This was pure, this was right- after going through so many hardships in life, why must something _this_ good also end? He didn't want it to. And so, without fully thinking it through, he began to open his heart.

"... I don't want you to leave tomorrow, Vernal. This... This has all been wonderful, in the best possible ways. I don't want it to end- and if I'm to be so bold, I don't think you want it to either. I know I likely can't convince you to stay, and I don't have much of a right to ask you to... But I will anyways. Because I don't want you to be absent from my life."

Ren's arms tightened around her waist lightly as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I've fallen in love with you."

He waited a moment for a response, but one didn't come. For a mere second, he thought that her body had stiffened at his confession, but all that was vocalized was the sound of her soft breathing. Ren let out another breath he didn't realize he had been holding in- it was nothing but nerves, she was asleep. Which in his mind, was most likely for the best. While he wished she could hear him say all of that, he also realized that he likely wouldn't have gotten any sort of answer that would've suggested she'd stay. It was selfish to ask, but Ren didn't care in that moment- he wanted to be selfish if it meant her staying.

What Ren didn't know however, was she hadn't been asleep. And that only became apparent to him the next morning, when he woke up in an empty room, with no trace that anyone other than himself had been there, save for a scrap of paper on the pillow next to him which had a simple statement on it- one that broke anything resembling a good feeling within Ren's soul.

 _I can't love you too. I wish I could explain, but I just can't. You'd be best to just forget about me. I'm sorry._

 **(RWBY)**

Ren blinked as all of those memories hit him like a tidal wave. A sick feeling came over him as he looked upon Vernal's dead body. It was a worse feeling than how he felt the days after she left. It felt worse than when he told Nora everything that had happened and she held him while he tried not to break down. And it felt much worse than when he forced himself to accept his feelings and the reality surrounding them and move on to better things, such as attending Beacon with Nora a few months later. All of that was hard, but it was nothing compared to seeing this person Ren had once cared for so intensely laying lifeless on a stretcher in front of him. He now understood why she didn't tell him anything about herself or the tribe she ran with, why she wouldn't stay with him in Kitora and why she wanted him to forget her. He felt his hands ball into fists as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, tears of misery threatening to break free and slide down his face. He wished things could've been different, he wished that they didn't have to end like this. He regretted nothing about leaving Kitora to go to Beacon, but she didn't deserve to die, no matter what she had done. Ren knew her- she was good.

 _Wasn't she?_

"... Ren?" The huntsman opened his eyes to look at Nora, who was studying him through concerned eyes. "Are you okay?"

Ren hadn't noticed that Qrow had left them alone with Vernal, and he wasn't sure about how long he had been lost in his memories of the past, but it was clearly long enough to get Nora worried about him. Brushing it off wasn't an option- Nora had known him long enough to know when something was wrong, and Ren knew he wouldn't feel right about not telling her about it honestly.

"Nora... This girl..."

Nora lightly touched Ren's forearm. "What about her?"

Letting out a unsteady sigh, Ren attempted to swallow the lump growing in his throat. "Vernal... From Kitora..."

Nora squinted for a moment in confusion, but gasped a moment later. Her hands cupped over her mouth as she stared at Ren with a sadness and sympathy that told Ren she understood everything. "Oh my gods... This is..."

Ren could only nod as hot tears escaped the corners of his eyes, despite his best efforts to keep them inside. Within an instant, Nora had her arms around him, clutching him as tightly as she could without hurting him. The feeling of his best friend embracing him broke any sort of restraint Ren was holding his emotions back with, and he hugged Nora back, burying his face into her neck as he did so. Small sobs made their way out of his mouth, as he desperately attempted to take long breaths in order to calm himself and reduce the shaking he hadn't even realized he'd been experiencing. He felt Nora kiss the side of his neck, her cheeks also wet from obviously beginning to cry as well.

"Oh Ren... I'm so sorry."

Ren opened his eyes to look at Vernal one more time, his heart feeling like it had been shattered. This war had taken numerous people, some of whom were his friends. But none had been so caught up in all of the madness more than Vernal seemed to have been. And despite their time together years ago, Ren knew that he didn't get to know her as much as he'd wanted to. Did she willingly participate in Raven's plan? Was she being mislead and used as a pawn? Was she _truly_ a good person?

As Ren closed his eyes and squeezed Nora tighter, he dispelled that final thought- yes, he did believe her to be a good person. She was killed by Cinder, so perhaps she had a change of heart at the very end. He had no way of confirming that this was the case, and there was no way of learning anything more about her now, but in his heart, Ren believed that she was good. The time they spent trained, the kisses and touches they shared together, the way she felt in his arms when they made love... Her laugh, her smile. Ren could hear them in his mind as clearly as he had all those years ago, and he simply knew what had to be the truth, the only thing that _could_ have been the truth.

 _You are good. I believe that to be true, there just is no way that I could believe otherwise. Goodbye Vernal- thank you for making me experience love, whether you felt the same way or not. I hope you rest peacefully. I'll never forget you… And I will make sure that your death isn't in vain._

* * *

 _ **Notes:**_ _ **Hey look, I finally finished something again. Hope y'all enjoy!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, reviewing and suggesting! Love you all!**_

 _ **\- FlamingNytro**_


End file.
